


Todo empezó con el Sombrero Seleccionador

by InesCross



Series: TECESS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mates, Wizarding World
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Lo que no sabía el pequeño niño es que ese muchacho de ojos verdes era un hombre lobo, uno nacido, y que precisamente el castaño, era ahora el compañero de vida de dicho hombre lobo nacido.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> El mundo de HP no me pertenece sino a J. R.  
> Derek, Stiles y demás personajes de Teen Wolf son de Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> No me lucro con esta historia.  
> Las tazas de té si que son mías! (También los jugadores de Quidditch me pertenecen. Ellos salieron de mi cabecita). Al igual que William, Alexander y Oliver Hale

—¡Gryffindor!

Tan pronto escuchó esa palabras, corrió hacia la que sería su mesa por los próximos siete años. Ahí, Scott le esperaba con una sonrisa. Se sentó y esperó impacientemente a que el director decidiera comenzar el banquete. Apenas el director terminó de hablar y la comida apareciera, la atacó sin previo aviso. Tomó dos muslos de pollo, tartas, jugo de uva y demás chucherías que a un niño normal le causaría un buen dolor de estómago, pero no a Stiles. Le hormigueó la nuca de repente, y con una pieza de pollo todavía en su boca, miró a su alrededor buscando la causa de que le hormigueara la nuca. La halló en la mesa de Slytherin. Unos bonitos ojos verdes le miraban. Tragó su comida y le lanzó una sonrisa tímida al muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache. El otro frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a su comida. El inocente Stiles sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió atascándose de comida y chuches. Lo que no sabía el pequeño niño, es que ese muchacho de ojos verdes, era un hombre lobo, uno nacido, y que precisamente el castaño, era ahora el compañero de vida de dicho hombre lobo nacido.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Stiles está en Gryffindor y Derek en Slytherin. Ambos son sangre pura.

—¡Por Merlín, Derek! Ya pasaron más de cuatro años y no le has robado ni un solo beso —la indignación de su hermana mayor le era totalmente indiferente al joven de ojos verdes. Aunque Derek consideraba que Laura tal vez, sólo tal vez, tuviera un poco de razón. Era patético. Tenía dieciséis años y habían transcurrido cuatro años exactos desde que había conocido a su compañero, y casi ni le hablaba. Su lobo gimoteaba cada vez que le veía a lo lejos sin ser capaz de tocarle o hablarle. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que su compañero lo rechace, miedo porque su compañero apenas tenía quince.

—No es tu asunto, Laura. Enfócate en seguir siendo una buena auror y deja al cachorro perder lentamente a su compañero.

—Peter, ya basta. Laura, sé que Derek tiene un buen motivo para no acercarse en este momento a Stiles —regañó Talia a su hermano y a su hija mayor. El respingo que dio Derek y la tristeza emanando de él al escuchar las palabras de Peter, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. El muchacho se puso de pie y decidió que se iría solo a la estación de King's Cross.

Su olfato captó enseguida el olor de Stiles. Jadeó bajito al percibirlo y sentir cómo su unión incompleta tiraba de él, intentando que llegara al chico. Este año. Este sería el año en que por fin estaría con Stiles. Caminó con paso decidido al vagón en donde se encontraba Stiles. Ahí sentados, estaban Scott, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, su hermanita y Stiles. El pánico de no saber qué hacer le entró y terminó regresando a su propio vagón. Definitivamente este no era el año. Simplemente no se sentía listo.


	3. Tres

Observó algo sorprendido cómo Scott McCall mostraba el cuello sumisamente a su madre. Salió del salón principal y se dirigió a la habitación de su tío completamente furioso.

—Lo mordiste —le dijo a Peter con un gruñido. El rubio levantó la cabeza del libro que leía, lo cerró suavemente y lo dejó en su mesilla, mientras cruzaba las piernas y unía sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

—Sí, y tengo mis razones. Además, soy el beta de tu madre y tengo derecho a morder a quien yo considere que sea bueno para el clan. Ah, y déjame decirte, querido sobrino, que me lo agradecerás algún día —salió de la habitación de Peter aún más enojado que antes y fue directo a hablar con su madre.

—Así que Scott McCall es un nuevo miembro del clan —comentó. Talia se giró para observar a su hijo, y asintió. Derek le regresó uno —. Yo... iré al Callejón Diagon. Nos vemos, mamá.

Derek tomó lo necesario y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo que necesitaría para su séptimo año. Entró a Flourish and Blotts a comprar sus libros, su segunda parada fue en la tienda siguiente, donde compró pergaminos, tinta y una nueva pluma. Recorrió el Callejón entero, y al salir de Florean Fortescue, se vio tentado a entrar al Callejón Knockturn, pero desechó rápidamente la idea. No le debían ver ahí. Su madre y su padre habían trabajado muy duro para limpiar su reputación de hombres lobo, como para que él, en un momento de aburrimiento e insensatez, la arruinara. Decidió que tomarse un jugo de calabaza no estaría nada mal, y de igual manera podría encontrar a uno de sus amigos en El Caldero Chorreante. Sólo que no fue a un amigo al que encontró, sino que a su compañero. Bebía de su jugo, al parecer de uva, frente a su padre. El pánico le entró. Mierda, no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en voltearse e irse de ahí, pero su compañero fue más rápido.

—¿Derek?

La voz de Stiles fue lo que hizo que Derek volteara de nuevo y viera que ambos Stilinski le observaban. Tragó algo de saliva al sentir su garganta completamente seca. Caminó hacia los Stilinski y les dio un saludo con la cabeza y unos buenos días. Pidió su cerveza de mantequilla y se dispuso a sentarse.

—Derek, hijo, siéntate con nosotros —el joven de ojos verdes, nervioso a más no poder, caminó hacia la mesa de John Stilinski y se sentó —. Hale, me gustaría pedirte un favor grande.

—Usted dirá, señor Stilinski.

—Verás, tengo que hacer mucho papeleo en la oficina de aurores y Stiles no ha comprado nada, así que...

—¡Papá, no! —chilló el Gryffindor.

—Stiles, no dejaré que vayas tú solo. Te conozco, niño, y serías capaz de irte al Knockturn o de robar el mismísimo Gringotts. Así que discúlpame si no confío en ti —la voz del hombre mayor chorreaba de sarcasmo y Stiles le miró indignado y con la boca abierta. Derek sólo trata de suprimir la sonrisa de diversión que lucha por aparecer en su rostro —. Entonces...

—Señor, sinceramente creo que Stiles es lo suficientemente mayor como para ir solo, pero tal como dijo, es capaz de robar hasta en Gringotts o tirarle de una oreja a un duende. Así que... sí. Todo sea por la seguridad del Callejón Diagon entero —dice Derek tan serio, que Stiles le da un puñetazo en el hombro, y provoca que el otro Stilinski se ría a carcajadas.

—Gracias, Derek. Stiles, por favor, no te metas en problemas y no le causes una úlcera a Derek —ríe John mientras se levanta —. Paso por ti a las cinco, Stiles.

Oh, sí. Derek atesoraría este momento siempre. 


	4. Cuatro

Caminan por la calle en un silencio incómodo. Su primera parada es con Madam Malkin, y Derek aprovecha para comprar su propia túnica. Cuando terminan con las túnicas se dirigen a comprar los libros. Y es cuando sucede.

El idiota e impaciente de Stiles casi cae de la pequeña escalera cuando intentaba agarrar un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, según el castaño  _"porque la encargada aún no nos atiende, Derek"._  El muchacho probablemente se hubiese roto algo, sino es que Derek, gracias a sus reflejos, lo tomó de la cintura, exponiendo un poco de esa pálida piel que se veía tan suave. La boca se le hizo agua al ver esa pequeña porción de piel. Bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas y lo bajó de la escalera, poniéndole justo enfrente de él, a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo. Reprimió un gemido al sentir el calor de su piel por encima de la playera roja que hacía resaltar su pálida piel. A esa distancia, el delicioso aroma del chico le atontó, pero fue el aroma de la pureza de su cuerpo, de su virginidad, lo que hizo que soltara un vergonzoso jadeo.

Pero fue el gemidito de Stiles el que hizo que casi se corriera en esa estúpida librería. Cuando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba le hizo reaccionar, soltó al chico y se alejó de su cuerpo, no sin esfuerzo, y logrando que su lobo llorara y gimoteara de necesidad.   
El Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta y caminó hacia la dependienta, haciendo que Derek suspire de alivio. Si hubieran seguido en esa posición lo más probable es que hubiera tomado al chico ahí mismo. Intentando calmarse para que no se notara que se había puesto duro sólo con eso y pasar una enorme vergüenza, se aconchó en un estante. Cuando el muchacho regresó con sus libros, Derek los tomó.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? Yo puedo solo -Derek ignoró al muchacho. El león bufó molesto y le siguió en cuanto cruzaron al otro lado de la calle - ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

-A por un helado.

-Genial, me pido uno de pistache -el castaño entró feliz a Florean Fortescue y pidió su helado de pistache. Derek ordenó uno de menta. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había fuera de la tienda y comieron su helado. Se sentía tan a gusto. Así es como debía ser siempre. Su compañero con una enorme sonrisa, saliendo juntos, comiendo helados, juntos.

Por desgracia, eran ya las cinco de la tarde y John Stilinski pasó a esa hora para llevar a Stiles a casa. Con pesar, se despidió de ambos Stilinski y salió rumbo al Charing Cross Road. Al llegar a la mansión Hale, Derek aún seguía en su nube por la tarde que pasó con Stiles. A la hora de la cena, él fue el blanco de las bromas de su familia. Él les ignoraba y seguía comiendo o hablando con su padre. Serían unas largas vacaciones.


	5. Cinco

—Te lo juro, Scott. Fue todo tan intenso. Me refiero a... joder, que estuvimos cerca de besarnos —soltó emocionado Stiles. Scott sólo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Vale, déjame repasarlo todo. Derek Hale y tú pasaron una súper tarde, comieron helado y casi se besan... —Scott paró y miró con incredulidad a su amigo —. ¿Stiles, hermano, estamos hablando del mismo Derek Hale? Porque a lo mejor era su gemelo amigable o algo así.

—Olvídalo, Scott. Ni siquiera con tus nuevos súper sentidos de hombre lobo oyes mejor.

—Sí escucho bien, pero el Derek que tú dices no lo relaciono con el Derek que yo conozco —murmuró Scott. Stiles rodó los ojos y se envolvió en la sábana azul de su cama.

—Como sea, duérmete. Son las tres de la madrugada y no quiero llegar tarde a la estación por tu culpa —ordenó. Scott asintió y apagó la luz. Mañana era el día en que regresaban a Hogwarts, ya tenían todo listo, pero Scott se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía que se despertaría muy tarde. Se acomodó mejor y se arrulló con la respiración de Stiles.  
  


—¡Scott! ¡Viejo, despierta! Perderemos el tren —le gritó desesperado su amigo. Scott se levantó con un salto y corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Escucho las carcajadas de Stiles y salió del baño con el ceño fruncido. Revisó su reloj y al ver la hora le lanzó una almohada a Stiles. ¡Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana! ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarlo una hora antes? —. Arriba, hombre lobo de quinta. Ve a desayunar algo —le gritó de nuevo Stiles entre risas mientras salía de la habitación.

Stiles estaba a punto de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando vio a Derek y a Cora. El castaño se mordió el labio al ver a Derek tan guapo en esa túnica. Entró rápidamente al vagón que sabía que Derek ocupaba siempre. Al menos tenía esa ventaja de que a Derek le gustaba viajar solo y el vagón estaba vacío para ellos dos. Cinco minutos después el vagón se abrió y un sorprendido Derek le miró.

—Yo, uhm. Todos estaban llenos, sólo quedaba este así que... —se encogió de hombros y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Sí, claro. No hay problema —murmuró el Slytherin.

Estaban ya rumbo a Hogwarts, cuando el carrito pasó.

—¿Quieren algo del carrito? —preguntó la mujer.

—Yo —contestó con alegría y palpó sus bolsillos —. Olvidé mis galeones —lloriquea cuando recordó que no llevó consigo nada de dinero —. No, gracias. Ya nada. Adiós grageas de todos los sabores —dramatiza.

—Las grageas de todos los sabores y una rana de chocolate —respondió el lobo al ver que la mujer le miraba. Pagó las grageas y la rana de chocolate, y cuando la mujer del carrito se fue, se las tendió a Stiles. El muchacho le miraba sorprendido —. Son tuyas.

Los ojos del adolescente brillaron y murmuró unas gracias mientras tomaba la cajita con una sonrisa.  
  


—No es justo que tú las compraras y no las comas también—se escuchó excusándose Stiles cuando se sentó junto a Derek. Era una total mentira, bueno no del todo, ya que si era injusto que no le invitara cuando él las compró, pero las intenciones de Stiles no eran precisamente esas, sino que era estar cerca de Derek. ¿Para eso había entrado en su vagón, no? Pero, hey, no era su culpa, Derek le ha gustado desde que tiene memoria.


	6. Seis

Derek estaba eufórico. Cuando estaba en los pasillos de los vagones el olor de su compañero se filtraba por su nariz y le hacía suspirar. Cuando llegó al vagón en el que siempre solía ir y descubrió que el aroma era más intenso ahí, abrió la puerta y encontró a Stiles ahí sentado, tan perfecto, tan suyo. Estaban ellos dos solos, y no había nada mejor que eso. Pero cuando olió su desilusión al no poder comprar las benditas grageas, tuvo que comprárselas. Odiaba que su compañero oliera así, su olor natural debía ser una constante felicidad, no la desilusión y la tristeza. Y por eso cuando le regaló esa sonrisa de agradecimiento, el aire se le atoró en la garganta de la emoción, pero la causa de su euforia fue que el chico se sentara junto a él.

A eso de las doce y media, Derek se extrañó que hubiera tanto silencio. La última hora y media, Stiles no había parado de hablar, sobre Scott y Allison, sobre el trabajo de su padre, qué sabor había encontrado en una gragea, y demás cosas que lograron que a Derek, pese a ser un hombre lobo y no enfermarse o algo así, le diera un dolor de cabeza. Descubrió que Stiles se había dormido. Una extraña mezcla entre ternura y satisfacción fue lo que sintió al ver dormido al hiperactivo adolescente.

—No, no te comas mis galletas —escuchó balbucear a Stiles. Se hubiera echado reír de no ser porque en cuanto el muchacho terminó de balbucear, hundió la cara en el cuello de Derek, y el Slytherin casi se desmaya. Cerró los ojos con emoción contenida al notar la respiración de Stiles chocar contra el lateral de su garganta. Sumergió con satisfacción su nariz en el cabello del adolescente y aspiró con fuerza, embriagándose del delicioso olor del muchacho. Se quedó ahí y dejo que Stiles durmiera todo lo que quisiera, porque, ¿quién era él para negarle a su Stiles que durmiera con la cabeza en su hombro?


	7. Siete

Este era el momento más incómodo de toda su vida, estaba seguro. En sus 15 años de vida, nunca sintió más vergüenza que en el momento en que despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucado con Derek Hale. Ahogó un grito de vergüenza, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se sentó del otro lado. Derek dormía plácidamente. Soltó un suspiro al ver lo guapo que era. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes estaban tapados por sus párpados, sus pestañas yacían elegantemente en sus mejillas, y sus labios... ¡Oh, Circe! Sus labios eran una verdadera obra de arte. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Ya era de noche, seguramente ya casi llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade. Cinco minutos, una voz conocida sonó por todo el tren, y este se fue deteniendo poco a poco. Cuando se detuvo y se percató que Derek seguía dormido, se dispuso a despertarlo. Le movió suavemente el hombro, y cuando abrió los ojos y le miró le murmuro:

—Ya estamos en Hogsmeade.

—Gracias —su ronca y rasposa voz logró que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—De nada —le susurró y sonrió tímidamente. Abrió la puerta del vagón y salió, cada acción realizándose despacio. Stiles tenía la esperanza de que Derek le siguiera y tomaran juntos el carruaje que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Tal y como deseó, Derek estaba junto a él, y Stiles se adaptó al paso del muchacho. Caminaron, y observó cómo Scott se iba en un carruaje junto con Cora, Isaac y Allison. Derek y él esperaron el suyo con Lydia, Danny y Jackson.

—Ten cuidado al subir, Stilinski. Tu torpeza te hará caer —se burló Jackson. No es que Stiles odiara al Slytherin, habían olvidado sus diferencias gracias a Lydia y a Danny, pero había veces en las que simplemente no lo soportaba.

—Cierra la boca, Whittemore —le espetó el castaño. Cuando llegó el carruaje tirado por los  _Thestrals_ , Stiles ya no se caía de la impresión al verlos. La primera vez que los vio, gritó asustado. Pero Lydia le explicó que sólo las personas que habían visto la muerte los podían ver. Al llegar al castillo, Stiles se sirvió primero pudín, enormes cantidades de pudín.

—Te dará un dolor de estómago, Stilinski —leadvirtió Cora. Él le sacó la lengua, y siguió comiendo su pudín. 


	8. Ocho

—¡Stilinski y McCall! —el grito retumbó en la sala entera —. Si mi clase no es de su interés, pueden tomar sus cosas y salir del aula, de lo contrario, les pido que presten atención —los recién mencionados asintieron. El profesor continuó la clase y pidió que abrieran sus libros. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver la poción que harían hoy. Golpeó en el hombro a Scott repetidas veces y cuando este lo volteó a ver, señaló el título de la poción que se apreciaba en esa página del libro. El Gryffindor moreno abrió de igual manera los ojos y lo miró con pánico. Las chicas ya comenzaban a leer ávidamente el libro, tratando de averiguar cómo hacer la bendita poción. El salón entero se llenó de cuchicheos femeninos y alguno que otro masculino al darse cuenta de cuál era la poción que harían. Así como había cuchicheos y soniditos emocionados, también había silenciosos sonidos de queja y miradas irritadas, aburridas, al igual que algunas de miedo, como las de él y Scott.

—Señores, señoritas, calmados, por favor. Tomen los ingredientes de la mesa, y con sus respectivas parejas, comiencen hacer el filtro. Explicaré sólo una vez, y si tienen alguna duda, consulten el libro o vayan a mi escritorio a preguntarme. Muy bien, comencemos —Las chicas corrieron a hacer una fila, mientras que los varones caminaban entre bufidos de aburrimiento. Todos tenían sus ingredientes y el profesor comenzó a explicar cómo hacer la poción.


	9. Nueve

—Espero no tener que llamar a la enfermería o algo parecido —murmuró el profesor mientras revisaba la poción de Stiles y de Scott. El profesor los miró sorprendido —. Un aplauso a sus dos compañeros. Lograron casi el mismo resultado que el de las señoritas Martin y Argent —los aplausos llegaron junto con las caras sorprendidas de los demás Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. El profesor les regaló puntos a ambas parejas y dio por terminada la clase.

—¿A qué olía el tuyo, Stiles? —le preguntó su amigo. El Gryffindor se sonrojó.

—Cuero, libros viejos y... una colonia italiana —susurró, aunque sabía que Scott le escuchaba. Él otro león asintió con el ceño fruncido y el entendimiento cubrió su rostro.

—Oh. Entiendo. Ya sé quién es —le dijo con el ceño aún fruncido —. ¿Tenía que ser él, Stiles? —el adolescente se encogió de hombros y Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda como manera de apoyo. La clase de pociones de hoy trajo muchas revelaciones. A partir de ahora, Stiles le echaría la culpa al  _Amortentia_  de todas las locuras que haga.


	10. Diez

Un  _Howler_ _*_ _._ Su padre le había enviado un  _Howler_ y las orillas comenzaban a quemarse. Con pánico, tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza de su padre y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor, pero sólo llegó a unos cuantos metros después de la puerta cuando chocó contra Derek, y con miedo a que empeorara la situación, Stiles abrió la carta con Derek ahí presente. Cerró los ojos con miedo y esperó.

 _"¡STILES STILINSKI! ESTARÁS CASTIGADO TODO EL MALDITO VERANO. NO HABRÁ UN SCOTT,_ _LYDIA_ _,_ _DANNY_ _, ALLISON O JACKSON QUE PUEDA SALVAR TU CULO DE ESTA. TE QUEDAS SIN VIDEOJUEGOS, SIN TODAS TUS PRECIADAS TEMPORADAS DE JUEGO DE TRONOS Y DE TU_ _LAPTOP_ _. SI ME VUELVE A LLEGAR OTRA CARTA DE_ _FINSTOCK_ _SOBRE QUE LE HICISTE ALGUNA DE TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS, SERÁN TRES VERANOS, ¿ENTENDISTE? COMO CASTIGO QUIERO QUE PASES TODAS TUS MALDITAS MATERIAS Y TUS_ _TIMOs_ _CON UNA_ S _O CON UNA_ E.  _MÍNIMO CON UN SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS. IRÉ AL PRÓXIMO PARTIDO DE_ _QUIDDITCH_ _A VERTE Y_ _SUPERVISARTE_ _._ _OLVÍDATE_ _DE QUE IRÁS AL CONCIERTO DE IMAGINE DRAGONS"_

Stiles se estremeció. Casi lloraba al escuchar la última parte. Estuvo dos meses suplicándole a su papá que le dejara ir a la gira de Imagine Dragons el próximo verano, pero estaba castigado. Hizo un puchero.

—De todas formas no quería ir —le lloriqueó a la carta que se hizo cenizas. Luego recordó un diminuto detalle. Derek estaba ahí y había presenciado como le gritaba su padre. Elevó unos centímetros la cabeza y se encontró con el inexpresivo rosto de Derek.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—¡Finstock se comió el bendito caramelo! ¡Era para Daehler, no es mi culpa que el entrenador los agarrara cuando en la caja claramente decía que eran para Matt! Por curioso le pasa, ya ves, la curiosidad mató al gato, y no fue precisamente culpa de la curiosidad que a Finstock le dieran vómitos cada dos por tres. Es más, puse dos tarjetas: una por fuera y una por dentro, y en ambas citaba que los caramelos eran para Daehler, joder. Le di mis disculpas al entrenador, pero no sé por qué le mandó una...

—Stiles, cállate.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico y le sonrió tímidamente a Derek —. ¿Vas por el desayuno?

—Sí

—Genial, voy contigo. No terminé el mío, ya sabes, por lo del Howler. Estaba comiendo mi cereal, y luego la lechuza de mi padre llegó, y no tuve más remedio que abandonar mis deliciosos Cheerios. Aunque Scott prefiere los Cookie Krisp, y no sé qué les ve, la verdad, porque saben horrible como cereal, a diferencia de los Froot Loops, que son in...

—Stiles, cállate —dijo entre dientes el Slytherin. El adolescente se mordió el labio y asintió. Derek no pudo evitar mirar el labio ser aplastado gentilmente por esos dientes blancos. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de concentrarse, y pasó las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. Repitió esta acción un par de veces, y al llegar al gran comedor no supo qué hacer.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

—¿Con ustedes? Yo, bueno, no sé. Creo que sí.

—Pues ven —caminó con Stiles a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con la elegancia propia de un sangre limpia, al igual que Stiles. Observó nervioso al resto de los Gryffindors, que le miraban con odio. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho de ser un hombre lobo y de ser un Slytherin, pero ignoró todas esas miradas llenas de odio y de veneno, y se concentró en su compañero. Y en los amigos de su compañero. Le dio un asentimiento a Scott. Era parte del clan Hale, y ese era un lazo que los unía, por lo tanto, la convivencia era esencial, aparte del hecho de que se protegerían mutuamente hasta la muerte. Desayunó e ignoró su incomodidad por estar con gente prácticamente desconocida, menos Scott, Stiles y su hermana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vociferador.


	11. Once

—Pero esa poción la ven hasta mitad de curso. Al menos nosotros intentamos hacerla a mitad del curso —le comentó Derek. Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, la verdad, yo hubiera preferido no hacerla nunca. Fue horrible, te lo juro. Las chicas prácticamente lloraban de la emoción, en serio. En realidad no entiendo por qué usan el Filtro de amor, me refiero a que si no le gustas a alguien, pues no le gustas. No tienes que hechizarle. Bueno, al menos yo pienso así —El lobo asintió en acuerdo. Ambos se tambalearon cuando sintieron cómo se movieron las escaleras. Se detuvieron junto al retrato de dos mujeres cantando, y cantaban horrible, tal vez menos horrible que la Dama Gorda —. No es por ser mal educado, pero no creo que canten muy bonito que digamos —murmuró el Gryffindor. Las mujeres le miraron indignadas y le insultaron. Stiles soltó una risita.

—Es la hora del té —le informó Derek.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, no tengo ganas de té, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca? Tengo que hacer un ensayo de 30 centímetros de pergamino sobre la elaboración del Amortentia.

—Claro. Yo tengo que seguir estudiando para mis ÉXTASIS.

—Genial —se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca, y ya ahí, abrieron sus libros y comenzaron a estudiar y a hacer los deberes. Fueron interrumpidos por una chica a la que Stiles identificó como Amanda James, de su mismo curso, pero de la casa de Slytherin.

—Hola, Derek —le ronroneo la chica. Derek miró a la chica y le arqueó una ceja. Ella se ruborizó. Stiles tensó la mandíbula, intentando controlar sus celos —. Estaba pensando si podíamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana...

La chica no pudo continuar porque Stiles cerró con fuerza su libro de Pociones. Se puso de pie, y muerto de celos, se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se fue entre insultos dichos entre dientes, cabe recalcar que con mucha furia, dirigidos a cierto muchacho "arrogante, estúpido y creído" de ojos verdes, según Stiles. El Gryffindor se paró abruptamente y con tristeza pensó que no tenía que estar celoso, ya que no era nada de Derek. La chica de Slytherin era morena, bonita y curvilínea, y seguramente Derek ya habría aceptado ir con ella a Hogsmeade. Deprimido, le dijo a la Dama Gorda la contraseña, tiró su mochila en una esquina y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Con un poco de miedo, descubrió que estaba enamorado de Derek, y no sabía desde cuándo. Alguien como Derek nunca le haría caso a alguien como él. Era hiperactivo, y siempre estaba hablando por esa razón, tenía gustos raros para ser alguien de sangre pura, y no era nada atractivo. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas. Segundos después, no pudo contenerse más y lloró silenciosamente. Así fue como encontró Scott McCall a su mejor amigo.

—¿Stiles, amigo, qué sucede? —le susurró su amigo de la infancia mientras lo abrazaba

—Nada

—Sabes que ya no me trago ese cuento, así que dime —le exigió Scott. Stiles lloró con más fuerza.

—Estoy enamorado de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Drama Queen


	12. Doce

—¿Pero por qué lloras? No lo entiendo

—Porque una estúpida linda chica le estaba coqueteando —pronunció molesto. Su dramático llanto y depresión adolescente habían quedado olvidados, abriéndole camino a sus celos —. Así que me fui de la biblioteca y el muy idiota no dijo nada. Estúpido y perfecto Hale —gruñó. Scott trató de no reírse. Tenía la sospecha de que su amigo era bipolar, ya que primero estaba deprimido, luego molesto, y las emociones seguían.

—A ver, si tanto te importa que Derek te invite a salir o lo que sea, te ayudaremos. Y me refiero a todos, ya sabes, Cora, Allison, Lydia, Danny, todos —confesó.

—¿Incluso el idiota de Jackson?

—Stiles, por favor, deja tu fachada de "odio a Jackson", porque todos sabemos que ustedes dos se adoran

—Vale, gracias, Scott. Pero que Derek no sospeche nada —Scott asintió a la petición de su amigo.

—Ahora vamos al Comedor, porque me muero de hambre

—Oh, Dios. Se me antojaron unos pasteles. Vamos, vamos —apuró Stilinski a su amigo.


	13. Trece

—El plan en sí, consiste en que le demos celos a Derek. Ahí, es donde entra Danny. Fingen tontear y todo eso, luego, él y Stiles se "distancian" —la pelirroja hizo las comillas con sus dedos, mientras miraba a los presentes —, y Jackson será el querido amigo que consuele a Stiles...

—¡Eh! Pero si yo soy su mejor amigo —se quejó Scott. Lydia lo fulminó con la mirada por interrumpirle y el moreno se disculpó.

—En fin, el tonteo con Danny durará dos fines de semana en Hogsmeade, luego es cuando se distancian y Jackson entra en acción. Derek observará todos los supuestos "pretendientes" que tiene Stiles y se volverá loco de celos —la chica volvió a hacer las comillas y sonrió con orgullo al terminar de explicar su maravilloso plan. Estaban reunidos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor trazando el plan que ayudaría a que de una buena vez Derek reaccionara y se declarara a Stiles.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron dando a entender que conocían su papel en el plan. Danny, Jackson y Stiles eran los protagonistas, Cora, al igual que Scott, pasarían información falsa a Derek sobre "la relación" de Stiles con Danny. Isaac, Allison y ella, eran las mentes detrás del plan. El objetivo final de éste era que para antes de navidad o antes de los Éxtasis de Derek, el hombre lobo y el Gryffindor fueran novios. Continuaron hablando y decidieron que el plan comenzaría mañana, en la ida a Hogsmeade. Uno a uno, todos se fueron yendo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, excepto Jackson.

—No te preocupes, Stilinski, el plan saldrá bien. Después de todo, Lydia lo ideó —Stiles asintió y Jackson se fue. El Gryffindor subió a la habitación y se encontró ahí a Scott y a Isaac. Les dijo a ambos buenas noches, se puso el pijama y se acostó a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé, Jackson being nice to Stiles? La cosa es que yo adoro a Jack, así que...


	14. Catorce

Derek gruñó, absolutamente enojado. Se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar las enormes ganas que tenía de ponerse de pie y aporrear la cabeza del idiota Danny Mahealani contra la mesa del lugar. Sus garras crecieron un poco, pero con un gruñido, las retrajo.

Observó a las dos personas que estaban en la mesa frente a él y que estaban logrando que su control se viniera abajo. Stiles reía, al igual que Danny. Tensó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y salió de las tres escobas. Caminó por las calles de Hogsmeade, recordando los minutos que estuvo dentro del lugar. Stiles había llegado con Danny, se habían sentado, luego habían ordenado cervezas de mantequilla y finalmente, comenzaron a hablar, cosa a la que Derek no prestó mucho atención, eran trivialidades, la verdad: partidos de Quidditch, clases de Hogwarts, bandas de música muggle, etc.

A lo que sí que le prestó atención fueron a los "eres tan gracioso, Danny" y a los "eres increíble, Danny". Él  _es_ más increíble que Danny.  _Es_  un  _hombre lobo, es_  guapo, e incluso  _es_  más inteligente que Danny. Su potencial para hacer grandes cosas, su poder, su increíble inteligencia y su ambición, fue lo que hizo que el  _Sombrero_   _Seleccionador_  lo colocara en Slytherin y no en Ravenclaw. Él era cien años luz mejor que Danny, en todos los aspectos.  
  
  


-¿Funcionó? -preguntó Stilinski, para acto seguido, morderse los labios. Danny soltó una risa.

-¿Funcionar? Chico, si esos no fueron celos, entonces no se qué hayan sido. Está más que claro que salió de aquí completamente celoso, tú no te preocupes, Stiles.

-De acuerdo, es sólo que no me gusta mucho que digamos esto de poner celoso a Derek porque siento que lo estoy engañando de cierta forma.

-¿Bromeas? Diviértete un poco, Stilinski.

-Claro, sí, está bien.  
 ****


	15. Quince

El primer partido de Quidditch del año era precisamente hoy, así que Derek estaba ligeramente emocionado. ¿La razón? Stiles jugaría como buscador. A las once de la mañana, los alumnos de toda la escuela se dirigían al campo, el ruido de las charlas de todos retumbaba en los oídos de Derek, al igual que los susurros de algunos estudiantes haciendo apuestas acerca de cuál equipo ganaría: Gryffindor o Hufflepuf, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Buscó a Cora y a Boyd, tratando de usar al mínimo sus sentidos, los encontró cerca del campo y caminó hacia ellos, para luego tomar sus lugares en un de las grandes gradas.

Stiles se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Si bien, el equipo de Gryffindor era increíble y casi siempre ganaba, Hufflepuf era todo lo contrario, pero los Hufflepuf no tenían miedo a trabajar duro, que es lo que probablemente hicieron para poder conseguir la victoria el dia de hoy, eso había que concedérsele a los chicos de Hufflepuf, no les importaba entrenar duro. Su cara era mas pálida de lo que solía ser.

—Tranquilo, Stilinski, ganaremos este partido —le guiñó un ojo Ryan Eyre, el capitán del equipo, que era golpeador. Stiles asintió algo mareado, porque en las vacaciones no había entrenado con Scott en sus Saetas de Fuego. Salieron al campo, tomaron posiciones y el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato.

—¡Quiero juego limpio! ¡Y lo digo por ti, Whittemore! —Stiles soltó una carcajada ya en el aire, escuchando a lo lejos el insulto de Jackson hacia él.

—Bienvenidos al primer juego de Quidditch del año, soy Kyle Peters, el comentarista del partido —habló el hermano del buscador de Hufflepuf, Alexander Peters —. Comenzamos el juego con la Quaffle en posesión de Hufflepuf... Kim Peach vuela a gran velocidad, la flanquean Sarah Johnson y Olivia Monroe, las cazadoras de Gryffindor... la acorralan con ayuda de Elizabeth Norton, así que Kim le hace un pase a Isaac Lahey, gran cazador debo decir, las cazadoras se dirigen a Isaac, pero él es más rápido y pasa la Quaffle a Oliver Mitchell. Mitchell logra esquivar a Norton... ¡Aaayyy! La Bludger casi le da a Oliver. ¡Vaya! Olivia Monroe logra quitarle la Quaffle a Mitchell... Vuela hacia el otro lado del campo, Jackson Whittemore despeja el camino de Olivia con ayuda del capitán del equipo Ryan Eyre. Sarah Johnson está justo delante de Monroe, así que Olivia le hace un bonito pase y ¡Johnson realmente vuela hasta la portería! ¡GOL DE GRYFFINOR! —Stiles escucha y ve desde la distancia el increíble juego. Los Hufflepuf de verdad estaban dando batalla. Desde la periferia, logra captar un destello dorado, que es ignorado por el buscador de Hufflepuf. Inmediatamente, Stiles vuela a gran velocidad hacia la posición donde vio el pequeño resplandor dorado. Siente detrás de él al otro buscador. Stiles mantiene fija su mirada en la Snitch, que revolotea por todos partes, burlándose de él e incitándolo a ir tras ella. Sujeta con fuerza su Saeta, el aire golpea su cara sin compasión mientras se inclina para agarrar más velocidad. La pelotita dorada se mueve del lugar y Stiles gira violentamente, siguiéndola —. Stilinski ha encontrado la Snitch, parece un borrón en esa increíble Saeta de Fuego —comenta el otro Peters. Stiles vuelva a cambiar la dirección, sus instintos indicándole algo. Sonríe cuando descubre que sí, Alexander Peters no tiene idea de dónde está la Snitch así que sólo le está siguiendo. Así que decide hacer lo que mejor sabe: la Wronsky. Mira sobre su hombro para verificar que el buscador lo siga, y es así. Con la emoción burbujeando por todo su cuerpo, Stiles se lanza con su escoba hacia abajo, presintiendo que Peters también lo hará, y no se equivoca. Continúa descendiendo... Seis metros... Cinco metros... Dos... Sólo queda metro y medio, pero él sigue descendiendo. Peters, con el pánico creciendo en él, deja de descender paulatinamente, Stiles mientras, hace lo increíble —. ¡OH POR DIOS! STILES STILINSKI ACABA DE HACER UNA PERFECTA MANIOBRA DE WRONSKY. ES IMPRESIONANTE, JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ —Stiles sonríe. Nunca lo subestimen. Reanuda su búsqueda, perdiendo a Peters y por supuesto, atrapándola la pelotita —. ¡Stiles Stilinski atrapó la Snitch! Ciento cincuenta puntos y Gryffindor gana —las enormes porras no se hicieron esperar por parte de todo Gryffindor.

Vio a Cora silbar, a Allison y a Lydia aplaudir y también a Derek. Se mordió el labio. Le había demostrado a Derek lo que era capaz de hacer y estaba orgulloso consigo mismo. Gryffindor ganó y fue gracias a él. Sintió la palmada de Jackson, recibió el abrazo de Scott y los vítores de sus compañeros. El mejor partido de toda la temporada sería este.


	16. Dieciséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de cómo me imagino el linaje de los Hale :)

Derek camina hacia Stiles, pero se detiene cuando lo ve dirigirse a su padre, quien en todo el partido se dedicó a disfrutar del talento como buscador de su hijo. Derek se sintió terriblemente orgulloso de su compañero. Muy pocas persona lograban hacer la Maniobra de Wronsky, mucho menos de esa manera tan perfecta. Quiso gritar que ese era su compañero de lo orgulloso que estaba. Reprime su sonrisa cuando escucha la poco común charla entre el auror y su hijo. Hablan sobre la laptop de Stiles, un concierto de no sé qué banda y que no puede tener todo. Su madre le había dicho que los Stilinski siempre habían sido... peculiares, justo como su Stiles. Como los Hale, los Stilinski eran sangre pura y su linaje se remontaba de siglos, muchos siglos atrás, y como los Hale, los Stilinski no estaban entre los  _Sagrados Veintiocho_ , como los Potter, los Moody y los Goyle antes de ellos. Por supuesto, los Hale no eran  _verdaderos sangre pura_  según el libro de Nott* ya que ellos eran una  _"aberración",_  una  _"monstruosidad"._

Su sangre no sólo era pura, también su condición de hombres lobo. Hombres lobo nacidos. Eso desde 1203. Los Hale sobrevivieron a la caza de las brujas, su sangre volviéndose más fuerte conforme pasaban los siglos. Ewan de la casa Hale fue mordido por una terrible criatura, los poderes y las capacidades que la criatura le transfirió fueron pasando de Hale en Hale, hasta los más recientes: Laura, Derek y Cora Hale. Y él, algún día, esperaba transmitirle a su cachorro esa capacidad. El hijo que él y Stiles tendrían juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se cree que ese es el apellido del autor del libro de los Sagrados Veintiocho


	17. Diecisiete

Stiles estaba realmente molesto. Bueno, no molesto, sino que... Disgustado, algo decaído, podría incluso decirse. No asistiría al concierto de Imagine Dragons, eso era seguro, pero al menos tendría de vuelta su laptop, su adicción a Juego de Tronos seguiría sin duda, y no estaría castigado. No iría al concierto por culpa de Finstock. Se despidió de  su padre con un abrazo. Él había ido a Hogwarts por cosas del Ministerio que involucraban al director.

—Hey —dio un saltito del susto. Se giró para ver a Derek —. Lo siento.

—No, tranquilo.

—Estuviste increíble, Stiles. La maniobra de Wronsky... ¡vaya! —el castaño se sonrojó —. Nunca pensé que fueras a hacer eso, fue lo más genial que vi. Peters sin duda no lo esperaba.

—Gracias, Der —murmuró Stiles completamente rojo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, mucho menos de Derek. Hoy recibió más cumplidos que en toda su vida. Luego se dio cuenta de que le había dicho "Der" a Derek, y se sonrojó de nuevo. Sólo le decía Der en sus pensamientos. Oh, joder, qué idiota. ¡Se puso en evidencia! Se dio una bofetada mental. Tenía que salir de ahí. YA —. Eh, Derek... Tengo que irme. Mis compañeros... Bueno, ellos me están esperando, así que...

—Oh, si claro. Nos vemos, Stiles —y Stiles huyó como cobarde...


	18. Dieciocho

Derek se siente dolido, triste, defraudado. Tal vez la cordial charla que había tenido con Stiles no había significado nada para el chico, porque justo ahora conversa con Danny, y ambos están muy cerca del otro. Debió decirle lo que sentía, debió hacer algo. Se puso de pie y fue con la única persona que sabría qué es lo que tienen Danny y Stiles: Scott.

—¿Derek? —Scott se hizo el confundido al ver a Derek frente a él. Sabía que tarde o temprano el lobo vendría a preguntarle sobre "lo que hay entre Danny y Stiles", porque Lydia así lo había dicho y también había dicho que Derek era muy predecible, por lo tanto estaba segura de que su plan marcharía a la perfección. Lydia era una genio —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesito volver a la biblioteca, Allison me espera ahí.

—Sí, sí, pero dime una cosa primero —el lobo frunció el ceño —. Stiles y Danny, ya sabes... ¿Salen? O algo así —era hora de que el plan de Lydia se pusiera en completo funcionamiento.

—Sí, claro. Fueron juntos a Hogsmeade y Stiles me dijo que se la pasó increíble con Danny —Scott sonrió —. También me dijo que Danny lo invitó a ir a beber cerveza de mantequilla. Y la verdad, Danny es un buen chico —Derek, tan absorto en no morir por la noticia, ni siquiera notó el acelerado corazón de Scott, ni el claro olor de la mentira. Lydia también había dicho que Derek no se daría cuenta de que era mentira.

—Vale, gracias.

—De nada —Scott regresó a la biblioteca, donde Allison lo esperaba. Scott le dijo lo que había pasado. El plan iba viento en popa.  
  


* * *

 

—Cora, no estoy de humor, déjame en paz —le gruñó Derek a su hermana. Ella, molesta, frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo. El lobo ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó la loba al ver a su hermano con el ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Tú sabías que Stiles y Danny están saliendo? —Cora entendió todo. Scott ya había dado la información falsa, ahora era su turno.

—Claro.

—Ah —la loba maldijo internamente a su hermano. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo así?

—Pero es tu compañero. No importa con quién salga, él nunca llegará a sentir por otra persona lo mismo que siente por ti. Dile que te gusta, luego dile sobre el lazo y que deben estar juntos. No te rindas. El Derek que conozco no lo hace, siempre va tras lo que quiere —esa era la personalidad de Derek, y por eso estaba en Slytherin. El lobo sonrió un poco más animado y miró a su hermana con el agradecimiento escrito en un rostro.

—Gracias, Cora.

—De nada, hermano —la Gryffindor suspiró. Lo que hacía no era gratis y esperaba que por lo menos una de sus sobrinas llevara su nombre.


	19. Diecinueve

Hoy era el último día de Danny como su "pretendiente" según el plan de Lydia Martin. Tendrían una pelea, lo que haría que ambos no volvieran a salir juntos. No podía esperar. No sabia sobre qué pelearían él y Danny, esa era la misión del Ravenclaw. Descubrir qué odiaban el uno del otro, pero le era difícil, porque a pesar de que Stiles hablara hasta por los codos, Danny lo consideraba un chico inteligente y él sabía que el chico tenía todos las características de alguien que debería estar en Ravenclaw.

Pero Stiles sí que era terriblemente valiente y leal. Leal a sus amigos y a sus creencias. Y él suponía que esa era la razón de que estuviera en la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Era tan valiente, que todo el mundo creía al chico alguien estúpido, lo cual era un pensamiento totalmente erróneo. En eso estaba pensando Mahealani, hasta que sintió como Stiles le pateaba la pantorrilla debajo de la mesa. Observó a Stiles darle una silenciosa orden de que girara la cabeza, y cuando lo hizo encontró a Derek Hale entrando a Las Tres Escobas. Al momento de abrir la puerta, la luz inundó una parte del local y la vista de Derek se centró en el chico castaño y en Mahealani.

Danny le indicó a Stiles con un ceño fruncido, (o al menos eso había entendido), que dejara de ver a Derek. Lo cual era imposible porque el lobo tenía un aura que gritaba "mira lo asombrosamente sexy que soy. Babea por mí". Sí, Stiles estaba jodido.

—¿Qué me dijiste que le había sucedido al tal Elvis? —le preguntó el Ravenclaw, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, seguramente diciéndole "céntrate por un momento en el plan". Stiles le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, que Danny aceptó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, es que Elvis Presley era un cantante de música muggle que... —Stiles continuó hablando. Danny asentía de vez en cuando. Cuando acabó de contarle la historia de la muerte del rey, Danny sacó una pequeña libreta, se la pasó y vio que decía lo siguiente: " _Derek nos puede oír, así que decidí escribirte mi plan. Dejaré que hables todo lo que quieras, lo cual haces todo el tiempo, así que_ _contrólate_ _un poco, Stilinski. Interrumpe cualquier momento en el que intente hablar, ¿de acuerdo?. Usaremos tu mejor arma como mi plan. Pero no lo sobre actúes, que sino se dará cuenta_ ". Es lo que decía la nota que le había pasado Danny. Asintió disimuladamente y sonrió —. Oye, ¿viste el último partido de Quidditch de Inglaterra? Yo sí, estuvo genial.

Y Stiles cumplió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que el Ravenclaw había anotado en ese pedazo de papel. Interrumpió a Danny todas las veces que intentó hablarle. Todas. Cuando intentó de nuevo, Stiles volvió a interrumpir.

—Deberían vender...

—¡Stiles! —gritó Danny y el Gryffindor saltó un poco de la sorpresa. No del susto, porque sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, pero sí de sorpresa porque no sabía en qué momento pasaría —. Stiles, por Dios, déjame hablar. Todo el tiempo haz estado interrumpiéndome cuando estoy a punto de hablar. ¡Merlín bendito, Stiles! ¡Eres frustrante!

—¿Disculpa? —era hora del show, así que Stiles fingió estar indignado.

—Sí, eres frustrante. ¡No paras de hablar!

—Pues es una pena que no entiendas que no puedo evitarlo. Nos vemos, Danny —Stiles se puso de pie para salir de Las Tres Escobas, no sin antes darle una mirada cómplice a su amigo. Caminó hasta la puerta, dándose cuenta de que Derek lo estaba siguiendo. Su cuerpo siempre sentía la presencia de Derek. Era como si estuvieran sintonizados. 


	20. Veinte

Jackson suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó que Zeus, su pequeña lechuza, entregara el pequeño pedazo de pergamino a Stiles. Soltó un risa al ver como la lechuza, a duras penas más grande que una Snitch, revoloteaba feliz, más que encantado con la misión que se le había encomendado, ya que Jackson pocas veces hacía que entregará cartas de lo pequeño que era. En el pergamino que Zeus le llevaba a Stiles decía en dónde "chocarían". Danny había salido de Las Tres Escobas y le había dicho lo que pasaba. Zeus llegó ocho segundos después. El animal era realmente rápido. Acarició con cuidado su cabeza.

—Buen trabajo, Zeus. Te prometo que entregarás cartas más seguido —el animal chilló feliz y se fue volando. Jackson supuso que iría a Hogwarts a descansar. Hizo su camino hasta la tienda de bromas Weasley. Se puso a esperar a Stilinski fuera de la tienda. Logró divisarlo a dos locales antes de la tienda de los Weasley. Sonrió. Derek Hale era tan predecible. Estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de Stiles. 

* * *

 

Stiles sentía la presencia de Derek, siguiéndole como el acosador que sabía que era. Zeus, la lechuza macho de Jackson, ya le había dado la nota de Whittemore. Se verían " _accidentalmente_ ", en la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Cuando no lo vio fuera de la tienda, entró y luego comenzó a inspeccionar él lugar, para encontrarlo finalmente junto a los caramelos para el vómito.

Jackson era bueno mintiendo, es por eso que si no eras un hombre lobo y no sabías sobre el plan de Lydia, tú pensarías que Jackson realmente estaba sorprendido de ver a Stiles ahí.

—Ah, hola, Jackson —murmuró Stiles.

—Me caes mal, Stilinski, pero eso no quiere decir que no note que estás mal y que quiera ayudarte, así que dime... ¿qué tienes? —el rubio arqueó su definida ceja.

—No es nada.

—Venga, Stiles, suéltalo —insistió Whittemore. El león soltó un suspiro, tratando de que no se note tan fingido.

—De acuerdo —se rindió —. Danny...

—¿Qué pasa con él? Recuerdo que estaban en Las Tres Escobas el fin de semana anterior.

—Sí, él me invitó a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, así que acepté. El punto es que él volvió a invitarme... fue una cita, claro —informó —. Estuvimos, bueno... Estuve hablando, ya sabes, lo usual. No deje que formará una sola oración, lo cual le molestó, por lo que decidió callarme y como que me insultó. Me dijo que soy irritante —susurró esto último. Jackson abrió la boca sorprendido porque le era imposible creer que Danny haya encontrado en realidad un plan y que fuera precisamente ese.

—Oh, lo siento. Tengo que decirte que normalmente Danny no es así, no sé qué le sucedió.

—No te preocupes —murmuró  _triste._

 _—_ Ven, te compraré unos mini fuegos artificiales —Jackson empujó a Stiles hacia la izquierda, donde los fuegos artificiales estaban —. Escoge el que quieras —el castaño tomó el que tenía forma de lobo —. Por supuesto que tenían que ser esos, Stilinski. Realmente predecible —gruñó el rubio con sarcasmo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—Tú dijiste el que sea, idiota —Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. Caminaron hasta las cajas y una amable señora les preguntó si deseaban algo más, así que Whittemore compró dos ranas de chocolate y le dio una a Stiles.

—Gracias, Jack —pronunció Stiles. Jackson sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Esto no nos convierte en mejores amigos, sólo en amables conocidos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, tal vez podamos convertirnos en amigos —sugirió el león.

—Sigue soñando, Stiles —Jackson se alejó, despidiéndose del otro Gryffindor con la mano.   
  


Derek Hale apretó los labios en una fina línea, transformando sus manos en puños del enojo. Primero Danny, luego Jackson. ¿Mini fuegos artificiales? Stiles podría lastimarse, Whittemore era un completo irresponsable. ¿Ranas de chocolate? A Stiles no le gustan, el chico prefería las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott. El idiota de Jackson no conocía a su Stiles.

Resopló enojado, abandonando el lugar. También seguía indignado con Mahealani por hacer sentir mal a su compañero. El hecho de que Stiles hablara sin parar, sólo lograba que Derek lo amara aún más. Él se sentiría bendecido por el hecho de poder escuchar hablar a Stiles. Su preciosa voz. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía Mahealani? Lo habría despedazado ahí de no ser porque el Gryffindor estaba con él, de lo contrario, no le habría tenido ni una pizca de compasión o piedad. Todo el mundo debería besar el suelo que el chico pisaba, todo el mundo debería suspirar al escuchar su preciosa voz, deberían admirar cómo sus ojos brillaban debajo del Sol, otorgándole un aura divina a Stiles. Simplemente deberían adorarlo como a un dios, porque para Derek, Stiles era su Dios.


	21. Veintiuno

Observó cómo el dedo del Gryffindor se paseaba por el rosado labio inferior. También, desde la distancia, podía observar la punta de su lengua tocar su dedo. Era una vista de lo más sensual. Se removió en el asiento, incómodo por la presión que los pantalones ejercían en su miembro. Se acomodó discretamente el paquete, luego se puso de pie, para luego dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Sangre limpia —murmuró. Entró y se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón color esmeralda de la elegante estancia. Sus ojos dieron con la chimenea mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido horas antes.

* * *

  
_—_ _Uh_ _,_ _Derek_ _, necesito hablar contigo —la voz de_ _Cora_ _hizo que se detuviera a la mitad del pasillo. Preocupado, la miró._

_—¿Qué sucede,_ _Cora_ _? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Tú estás bien, cierto?_

_—Sí, tranquilo, hermano. Es sobre_ _Stiles_ _—ante la mención del nombre de su alma gemela,_ _Derek_ _se puso alerta._

_—¿Qué sucede con_ _Stiles_ _?_ _Dime_ _que no se metió en otro problema._

_—¡No! No es eso. Es otra cosa —_ _Derek_ _se relajó levemente —. Es mi deber como tu hermana decirte lo que pasa con tu compañero de vida, ya que soy una de sus amigas, así que... —la chica se quedó callada._

_—¡Qué Cora! —gritó la pregunta el_ _Slytherin_ _._

_—_ _Cállate_ _, no grites —pronunció entre dientes —. Creo que a_ _Jackson_ _le gusta_ _Stiles_ _._

_—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ _Jackson_ _siempre molesta a_ _Stiles_ _, es imposible que le guste._

_—Mira Derek, me da igual eso, porque he visto a Jackson y se le nota que le gusta. Y tú inocente chico no se ha dado cuenta. Así que si vas a hacer algo... ¡hazlo de una buena vez, joder!_

* * *

 

No sabía qué hacer. No había ningún manual titulado: "qué hacer para conquistar a tu compañero de vida en caso de ser un tremendo idiota". Se sentía emocionalmente tan mal. No podía hacer nada, era un completo inútil. Su compañero tenía más pretendientes de los que recordaba. Él sólo quería descansar, tumbarse junto a un árbol por el lago y tener a Stiles en sus brazos, respirando su delicioso olor. No quería poder, ni fama, sólo quería una cosa, y era poder estar con Stiles. El fuego crepitó extrañamente. Una voz lo dejó de piedra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién te...

—Tu hermana me mandó una carta. Su lechuza es bastante rápida —soltó una risa la persona tras las llamas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo va mal en casa? —preguntó Derek.

—No, tranquilízate. Cora me contó lo que está pasando con Stiles y quería ayudar. ¿No te molesta, cierto?

—Ayuda es lo que más necesito ahora. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Siempre está con Cora y Scott y sus demás amigos.

—Mira, Derek, no te rompas tanto la cabeza. Stiles cayó rendido a tus pies desde el día en que te vio. Sólo invítalo a Hogsmeade o a tomar el té. Somos ingleses, no nos podemos resistir a una buena taza de té.

—De acuerdo. ¿Esto es lo que hiciste con mamá? —Nicholas, el padre de Derek, soltó una alegre risa.

—No, en realidad fue tu madre la que me invitó a salir. Yo estaba muy asustado... Y era tan hermosa. Aún lo es. Cada día que la veo es más hermosa que el día anterior. En verdad lo es —Derek sonrió en comprensión, porque justo así se sentía respecto a Stiles.

—Gracias, papá.

—De nada, cachorro. Suerte.

—Envía saludos a mamá y a Laura.

—Claro. Nos vemos, hijo —Derek suspiró. Ahora estaba más calmado y tenía una idea de qué hacer. Se puso de pie y salió de la sala común de Slytherin rumbo al gran comedor, en busca de Stiles Stilinski, su compañero.

 


	22. Veintidós

Stiles Stilinski es un chico inteligente, con sólo observar y analizar la información frente a sus ojos, podía deducir muchas cosas. Pero se quedaba pasmado cuando alguien le decía algo directamente. Y más si ese alguien era Derek Hale. Mucho más si la situación en concreto era una invitación a tomar una taza de té.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres? —Derek Hale le miró intensamente. Como si sus ojos vieran en lo más profundo de su alma. Se le cortó la respiración al ver el brillo de esos preciosos ojos verdes.

—Eh, sí, claro. Sería un placer —balbuceó y parpadeó estúpidamente.

—¿Qué te parece a las cinco?

—Me parece estupendo. ¿En el gran comedor? —inquirió. Derek sacudió la cabeza mientras reía.

—No, es una sorpresa. Yo pasaré por ti al gran comedor a las cinco y nos iremos, ¿te parece? —Stiles sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, suena emocionante.

—De acuerdo te veo a las cinco —Derek se acercó, invadió su espacio personal y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Sintió la suavidad y la calidez de los labios del lobo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Derek dejó ahí sus labios alrededor de tres segundos. Y fueron los mejores tres segundos de la vida de ambos. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y el universo se redujera a ese punto de su rostro. Cuando Derek se apartó, Stiles echó de menos el contacto, y tenía las mejillas de un suave tono rosa. Y Derek quería echarse a llorar al ver lo guapo y tierno que se veía su compañero. Era tan injusto el verlo así, tan perfecto, y no poder tenerlo a su lado.  _Pronto_. Se dijo a sí mismo. Y a su parte lobo.  _Pronto._


	23. Veintitrés

Derek Hale estaba nervioso. Su cita con Stiles era a las cinco y aún no tenía nada listo. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en dónde sería un buen lugar para tomar el té. Tal vez en el campo de Quidditch. Descartó rápidamente esa idea porque no tendrían la suficiente privacidad, y quería que Stiles se relajara. El foco se le prendió. ¡El lago! Con una sonrisa, corrió por todos los pasillos en busca del retrato de las frutas. Los elfos le podrían ayudar si se trataba de Stiles. Cora le contó una vez que Stiles se hizo muy amigo de los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts y que ellos adoraban al chico. Toda la actividad de la cocina paró de inmediato cuando Derek entró y los elfos comenzaron a gritar.

—¡UN ESTUDIANTE EN LAS COCINAS! —gritó una elfina.

—¡UN HOMBRE LOBO! —ese grito en específico hizo que los elfos se alteraran aún más. Gritaron y corrieron por todas partes, Derek sólo pudo quedarse ahí de pie como idiota.

—¡SOY AMIGO DE STILES! —y muy pronto dejaría de ser sólo su amigo. Los elfos se detuvieron en el acto. De repente, el lobo quedó acorralado por cientos de ellos —. Soy Derek Hale, soy amigo de Stiles y necesito su ayuda.

—¿Derek Hale? —preguntó un andrajoso elfito.

—Sí, Hale. Necesito su ayuda.

—¿Y en qué podrían ayudarte unos elfos domésticos? —preguntó un desconfiado.

—Yo... Bueno, verán, Stiles es mi compañero de vida y lo he invitado a tomar el té. ¿Quizá ustedes podrían... Ya saben?... Ummm

—¿Darle té a Derek Hale para su cita con Stiles Stilinski? —el lobo asintió —. ¡Claro! Soy Pinky, señor. Siéntese, por favor —el elfo le dio una silla —. ¿Quisiera Derek Hale algún postre para su cita con Stiles Stilinski?

—Sí, gracias —el elfo dio unas cuantas indicaciones a los demás y luego le dio un trozo de pastel de zanahoria.

—¿En qué más puede ayudarle Pinky, señor Derek Hale?

—Uh, en nada más, gracias —murmuró el lobo tímidamente al ver lo sumamente serviciales que eran los elfos domésticos. En casa tenían a sus queridos elfos, seguro, pero Derek casi nunca los veía, por lo cual no estaba tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes, su madre era la que las daba. 

—Pinky está feliz de ver que el señor Derek Hale por fin le haya pedido una cita a Stiles Stilinski —Derek frunció el ceño confundido, pero no pudo preguntar porque los elfos lo sacaron de las cocinas, no sin antes entregarle la tetera con el té y algunos postres y galletas.

Caminó apresurado hacia la sala común y dijo la contraseña. Se dirigió a su habitación y puso los postres y la tetera en una cesta muggle de mimbre. Las cuatro de la tarde. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Ya casi llegaba al lago. Ya ahí, acomodó las cosas de manera que al sentarse, pudieran ver la puesta de sol. Ordenó las tazas y los platos con las galletas y demás postres que los elfos le dieron. Puso unos cuantos hechizos protectores alrededor del lugar. Ya casi era la hora. Con la emoción burbujeando en su pecho y sus ganas de vomitar por el nerviosismo, Derek caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación y divisó a Cora junto al cuadro.

—Derek, hueles fatal. Tu olor a nerviosismo está lastimando mi nariz.

—¿Qué debo ponerme? —Cora rodó los ojos e hizo que dijera la clave, para luego entrar a su habitación y hurgar en su baúl.

—Esto —dijo enseñándole una playera con mangas largas de algodón y de color verde —. Con esto tus ojos resaltarán y seguro que te ves muy guapo. Venga, póntela, que se te hace tarde.

—Eso no ayuda a mis nervios —se quitó el uniforme y se puso la playera verde. Cora silbó —. ¿Qué tal?

—Eres igualito a mamá. Y estás tan guapo como yo —Derek se echó a reír.

—Claro. Vamos, ya casi son las cinco —pasó su brazo por el hombro de Cora y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Derek pudo sentir las miradas de todas las chicas, y algunos chicos, sobre él. También pudo escuchar los susurros y comentarios mencionando lo sexy que se veía. Sonrió.

—Al parecer las estás volviendo locas, hermano porque no te quitan los ojos de encima —Derek sonrió. Si esas chicas estaban así, seguro que Stiles no se resistiría. Dejó ir a Cora cuando entró al gran comedor. Fijo su vista en su presa. Stiles le veía con la boca abierta.  
  
  


Joder. Derek era el hombre más guapo que había pisado la tierra. No tenía otras palabras, excepto increíble, delicioso y sexy, para describir a Derek. Stiles no quería ni parpadear para no perderse tan exquisita vista. Tragó fuertemente, se puso de pie y se sintió realmente mal con su atuendo, porque él llevaba una sencilla camisa azul fuerte y  _Converse_  del mismo color. Pero realmente no se sentía tan mal porque escuchó algunos silbidos y comentarios sobre lo mucho que esos  _Levi's_  le favorecían a su trasero. Se mordió el labio y caminó hacia Derek.

—Hey —murmuró, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no mirar el fantástico y musculoso cuerpo del lobo. Derek le sonrió.

—Hola. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

—Claro, yo te sigo.

—Adelante, entonces —caminaron con sus hombros rozándose y con Derek guiando al Gryffindor.

—¿El lago? —preguntó el león. El Slytherin asintió y le indicó al chico que se sentara. Eran poco más de las cinco, así que Derek sirvió el té en las bonitas tazas de porcelana. Le ofreció a Stiles postres, galletas, biscuits de canela y demás. Cuando el té se acabó, comenzaron una larga charla, amena, en la cual el lobo descubrió que a Stiles, pese a ser un sangre limpia, le fascinaban todos los artefactos muggles y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo no mágico, según él, porque admiraba cómo los muggles se las apañaban sin magia alguna en sus vidas. Y Stiles se enteró sobre la vida de los hombres lobo nacidos.

La charla se detuvo cuando Stiles se fijó en los hermosos tonos cálidos del cielo y cómo se proyectaban las sombras de los pinos en el lago. Derek observó el perfil de su compañero y en las sombras que creaban sus largas pestañas sobre su rostro. Observó su respingada nariz y sus labios tan hermosos y de un color rosa fascinante. Se acercó al león y plantó un suave y delicado beso en la comisura de los rosados labios. Al separarse, rozó tan suavemente sus labios sobre los del menor, que se sintió como un pequeño soplo de aire. Fue una tarde maravillosa, realmente maravillosa para ambos.


	24. Veinticuatro

—No estoy seguro de hacer esto. Derek me dio un beso, creo que eso es suficiente.

—Esta es la última fase de mi plan y no lo vas a arruinar, ¿Entendido?. Además, un beso no quiere decir que sean oficialmente algo, y eso no fue un beso, eso fue algo patético.

—Lydia, por favor. Yo hablaré con Derek, esto no es necesario.

—No. Mi maravilloso plan está funcionando a la perfección y tú no vas a arruinarlo con tu indecisión, así que o te pones de pie o te pongo de pie —Lydia tenia una mano en su cadera y la otra estirada mientras le daba esa mirada tan tenebrosa que todas las chicas poseían.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ya le dijiste a Jackson?

—Claro, te está esperando.

—Está bien —Stiles se puso de pie y ambos caminaron de la sala común al Gran Comedor. Y por supuesto, con los permisos en la mano.

Al entrar, vieron a Jackson hablando con Isaac, a Cora hablando con Allison y a Erika la vieron junto a Boyd. Realmente juntos. Desvío su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Derek estaba solo y desayunando. Solo. Lydia le golpeó en el hombro e inclino su cabeza hacia Derek. Stiles sacudió la cabeza en negación. ¿Ir a desayunar con Derek? Al Gryffindor no le parecía buena idea, tampoco a su corazón, porque podría darle una taquicardia o un infarto, cualquiera de las dos. Lydia le dio otra vez esa mirada con la que te morías de miedo y Stiles no tuvo otra opción mas que ir a sentarse junto a Derek Hale. En la mesa de Slytherin. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Derek —balbuceó torpemente. Derek le miró y le regaló una sonrisa. ¡Y qué sonrisa!

—Hola. ¿Desayunas?

—Uh, sí —Stiles se sentó frente a él y pidió su desayuno. Sentía la mirada de Derek sobre él y le ponía nervioso. Todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que Jackson Whittemore decidió unirse. Entonces el asunto se tornó algo más tenso e incómodo.

—Stilinski, dime a dónde vamos primero, ya sabes, en Hogsmeade.

—¿Lo vemos cuando estemos ahí?

—Uhm, de acuerdo. Te espero para irnos juntos.

—Claro —Whittemore se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a Derek y a Stiles en un incómodo silencio.

—Entonces te vas a Hogsmeade con Jackson —afirmó Hale.

—Sí. Me lo pidió hace dos días —se justificó Stiles, porque su cita había sido ayer. Derek asintió y se puso de pie.

—Te veo luego, Stiles.

—Adiós, Derek —murmuró Stilinski. Él le había dicho a Lydia que esto no era buena idea y tuvo razón. Ahora Derek estaba enojado con él.

Derek Hale golpeó la pared de su habitación compartida, quebrándose los nudillos y la muñeca, también provocando que le saliera sangre. Gruñó por el dolor. Era un idiota. Jackson era un idiota. Stiles era muy ingenuo por no ver que Whittemore quería salir con él. Volvió a gruñir, esta vez por el enojo. Esta mierda de todos los pretendientes de Stiles se acababa ahora. Stiles era su compañero, suyo y de nadie más. Él no compartía, era egoísta por naturaleza. Su lobo gruñó rabioso. Nadie tenía derecho a salir con su compañero, era sólo para él. 


	25. Veinticinco

Derek Hale avanzó hacia su compañero y lo tomó de la muñeca para alejarlo de Jackson Whittemore. Stiles trató de seguirle el paso, tropezando cada pocos segundos.

—¡Derek!

El lobo le ignoró y continuó caminando para finalmente detenerse por la casa de los gritos.

—¡Qué te sucede, Hale! ¡No puedes secuestrarme, te lo prohíbo! —el Gryffindor le dio un golpe en el brazo. Derek no reaccionó a esto.

—¿Por qué Jackson? ¿Qué tiene Jackson que yo no? ¿Es porque soy un hombre lobo?

—¿Qué? ¡De qué demonios estás hablando! Explícate, Derek, para eso están las palabras porque no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste.

—¡Hablo de tus estúpidas citas con Jackson! Primero fue Mahealani y ahora Whittemore. Lo he intentado, te he hablado, hemos salido y te conté sobre mi familia... Pero al parecer no es suficiente porque sigues saliendo con otras personas. ¡Justo frente a mi! Entonces pensé que tenía que ser otra cosa y creo que es porque soy un hombre lobo. ¿Por eso no quieres salir conmigo, cierto? Por lo que soy —pronunció amargamente Hale. Y Stiles quiso darle un buen golpe, porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Derek hablar tanto, y lo peor, es que era precisamente para decir cosas negativas.

—A ver, Hale... Primero, me gustas muchísimo. Segundo, me gustas tanto que quería darte celos. Tercero, no fueron citas de verdad. Y cuarto, no, no es porque seas un hombre lobo. ¡Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando dijiste eso!

—¿Entonces no eran citas reales? —balbuceó el lobo.

—No, Derek, no eran citas reales. Jackson y Danny aceptaron hacer esto porque sabían lo mucho que me gustas, y como te fui dando pequeñas señales, pero eres tan cabezota que no te diste cuenta, ellos tuvieron que hacer un plan para darte celos.

—¿Señales? ¿Qué señales? ¡Nunca me diste ninguna señal!

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédulo Stilinski y el Slytherin asintió —. Derek, todo el tiempo estaba mirándote, comencé a hablarle a tu hermana sólo para acercarme a ti, que por cierto gracias, adoro a Cora. También entré a ese vagón para que estemos a solas. ¡Había muchos compartimentos vacíos en el tren!

—Oh.

—¿Oh? ¿Sólo vas a decir oh?

—No sé qué debo decir justo ahora, para serte sincero —Stiles rodó los ojos.

—¿Tal vez preguntarme si quiero salir contigo?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó Derek. Stiles gimió con cansancio.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia después de todo lo que dije —Derek sonrió. Una enorme, blanca sonrisa que le contagió al castaño. Se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, para sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Su nariz quedó justo encima de su cabello y aprovechó para respirar su olor. Bajó su rostro a su hombro y dejó que Stiles hiciera lo mismo. Se sentía tan extraño el estar en esta posición, el mostrarle el cuello a otra persona que no fuera su Alfa. Pero a la vez se sentía tan natural, porque era Stiles. Mostraba sumisión con su compañero porque sabía que podía confiar en él y porque lo amaba.

—Te amo, Stiles —murmuró. Stiles levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿No es muy pronto para que me digas que me quieres?

—No para mi —el león se encogió de hombros y movió un poco la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —Derek no esperaba que Stiles se lo regresara, pero tenía la certeza de que el chico si le amaba, y con eso le bastaba. Eran sólo palabras, podía esperar el tiempo que sea para oírlas.

* * *

 

_Escena extra_

 

 _—_ ¿Los viste? ¿Salió todo bien? —inquirió Lydia. Jackson asintió.

—Sí, todo bien. Se estaban abrazando, me dieron tanto asco que tuve que irme o de lo contrario habría vomitado.

—Eso es genial. Por fin están juntos —dijo Danny. Todos los presentes, que incluían a Isaac, Cora, Scott, Allison, Danny, Erika, Boyd, Jackson y Lydia, asintieron.

—Espero que no sean tan cariñosos. Me darán mucho asco —se quejó Whittemore.


	26. Veintiséis

Stiles rodó los ojos al ver cómo todas esas estúpidas niñas se comían a Derek con los ojos. No le importaba tanto, la verdad. Bueno, si hablamos de todas las chicas debajo de los dieciséis años, sí, no le importaba. La cosa cambiaba cuando eran de dieciséis para arriba y sobre todo las de Slytherin. En especial la tonta Amanda James. Ella sí que era valiente y tenía los ovarios bien puestos, porque eso de coquetear con Derek frente a él era un completo descaro, y falta de respeto, todo sea dicho. Y sí, al parecer en Hogwarts corrían a la velocidad de la luz los chismes porque toda la escuela, si no es que toda Inglaterra, sabía de su relación con Derek Hale. Obviamente no faltaron los insultos y desprecio de los idiotas sangre limpia que odian a los hombres lobos, por supuesto que no.

Al parecer a esta chica no le importaba que Derek estuviera en una relación, porque seguía enrollándose el cabello en su dedo y batiendo sus pestañas como estúpida y como si tuviera una basurita en los ojos. Volvió a rodar los ojos cuando la chica hizo otro intento de iniciar una conversación con Derek. ¡Con Derek!

—¡Oye, Amanda! ¡Hale ya está con alguien! ¡Deja de ser tan ofrecida! —todos en el Gran Comedor se echaron a reír. Stiles observó a la chica ponerse de pie e irse molesta. Agradeció a Jackson por su comentario y decidió que después le haría un santuario. Aunque tuvo mucha lástima de la chica —. ¡De nada, Stilinski!

—¡Cállate, Whittemore! —no, ni loco le agradecería a Jackson Whittemore. Se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de Derek, escuchando los silbidos de fondo.

—Te amo —le susurró el lobo, le sonrió y luego caminó hacia su habitación.

La verdad, es que sí que le puso a pensar el comportamiento de Amanda. Era consciente de que muchas chicas, y chicos, deseaban a Derek. Es decir, cómo no hacerlo, era Derek Hale. Tan guapo, tan sexy, tan amable. Era irresistible. Amanda era muy guapa, y había chicas mucho más guapas que ella que querían aunque sea una noche con Derek. Ni qué decir de los chicos. Al parecer, en Hogwarts todos los chicos eran irremediablemente guapos, o lindos, como mínimo. Al parecer lo de Derek se le había pegado, porque... ¿qué veía el lobo en él? Bueno, tenía unos increíbles ojos, eso sí, pero era sólo eso. Sus ojos. No entendía qué veía Derek en alguien como él. 

A Derek le faltaba sólo un poco más para soltar una sonrisa. ¿La razón? Los celos de Stiles. Sentía el olor de los celos como si provinieran de él. Cuando decidió que Stiles ya había tenido suficiente, Jackson abrió la boca. Bufó bajito al ver a la chica irse molesta. Estaba a punto de entablar conversación con su compañero, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el chico se ponía de pie y al segundo siguiente se estaba despidiendo de él.

—Te amo —le susurró. Stiles le sonrió y se fue. ¿Qué había sido eso? Al parecer volvían al principio. Avanzaban un paso, pero retrocedían tres. Todo este tira y afloja estaba comenzando a frustarle. 

Lydia Martin veía todo esto pasar desde la distancia. Rodó los ojos al contemplar cómo esos dos echaban a perder los frutos que su plan había dado. Suspiró y decidió volver a actuar. Lydia siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.


	27. Veintisiete

Derek salió de su clase de pociones, justo a tiempo para ver a Stiles caminar hacia él.

—Hola, ¿tuviste pociones?

—Sí —respondió el lobo. Se acercó hacia su compañero, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, luego depositó un beso en su frente —. Debo ir a encantamientos. Te veo luego —el lobo acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Stiles antes de soltarla. El Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que está vez no hubo un "te amo" de parte de Derek, lo cual le extrañó, ya que Derek, sin falta y a cualquier oportunidad, le decía que le quería.

Derek se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia su clase de encantamientos, pensando en lo que Lydia le había dicho, decidiendo si debía hacer lo que ella le había  _recomendado._ No le quedaba otra opción. Titubeó al retroceder un paso, luego, con más decisión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la clase de pociones de sexto año. A unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, aproximadamente tres, fue en donde se detuvo y aguzó su oído.

—Quiero otro ensayo, señor Stilinski. Su léxico es muy pobre y su caligrafía es la peor que he visto —lo primero que escuchó fue al profesor regañando a Stiles. Sonrió ante este hecho. Alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido enfadado de su compañero.

—Venga, Stiles, no te enojes, es sólo un ensayo —fue Scott el que habló.

—Este ensayo era el que me permitiría ganar puntos para que me levanten el castigo completo.

—Oh

—Sí. Oh. Es el ensayo de la estúpida Amortentia —Scott se rió bajito. Derek rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que tendría que escuchar a Scott por una hora entera antes de que terminara pociones.

—Bueno, gracias a que el señor Stilinski es incapaz de hacer un ensayo de sólo 25 centímetros de pergamino, haremos de nuevo la poción —Derek rechinó los dientes al escuchar a Harris decirle incapaz a su Stiles. Los otros alumnos comenzaron a quejarse —. Silencio. Esta vez será sin libro, así que vayan por sus ingredientes y comiencen —escuchó las sillas y los pasos apresurados.

Alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Derek despegó inmediatamente su cabeza del muro.

—¿Para ti que huele, Scott? —escuchó que preguntó un chico, tal vez de Gryffindor.

—A miel, metal y shampoo de sábila.

—¿Y para ti cómo huele, Stiles?

—Es bastante extraño, te aviso de una vez.

—¿Más que el de Scott? —dijo el chico.

—No, no tanto —rió Stiles. Derek rogó porque su compañero lo diga ya —. Huele a cuero... —Derek sonrió. El usaba chaquetas de cuero —. Libros viejos...  —volvió a sonreír —, y una colonia italiana.

El lobo de Derek se puso a ronronear como gatito, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a los Hale era el olor a cuero y libros viejos, pero lo que caracterizaba al olor de Derek era su colonia. Era una de las pocas cosas muggles que tenía y que usaba frecuentemente. Desconocía el nombre de la marca, pero sí sabía que era una muy reconocida. Que el Amortentia de Stiles fueran el cuero y los libros viejos significaba que estaba completamente entregado a un Hale. Desde el punto de vista de los lobos nacidos, claro. Y sí el tercer olor era el de algún miembro del clan en específico, bueno, quedaba bastante claro que significaba. Se mordió el labio ante el casi orgasmo que le da al escuchar que Stiles se sentía suyo, que se sentía de Derek. Uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Stiles salió del aula, casi tropezando al ver a su novio con la espalda contra el muro, sin su túnica y con la camisa blanca arremangada pegándose en los lugares perfectos, con su corbata verde dándole un aire más sexy. Informal, pero sexy. Su pobre corazón se saltó varios latidos más al ver la arrebatadora sonrisa que le dio el lobo. Escuchó a unas cuantas chicas y chicos suspirar.

—Hola otra vez —le dijo antes de que apoyara una mano en el muro, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

—Hola, Derek —murmuró tímido.

—¿Eso es Amortentia? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Sí —Stiles se la tendió y Derek quitó el corcho, para luego llevarlo a su nariz.

—Mmmm...  Si, delicioso. No ha cambiado desde hace un año —murmuró con su vista pegada en los ojos de Stiles.

—¿Un año?

—Sí, cuando aprendí a hacerla en sexto y descubrí el olor —Derek besó su mejilla y posó sus labios en su oreja —. La Amortentia no se compara contigo. Es como si fuera una copia barata de tu olor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo el león. Para este momento, los pasillos ya estaban desiertos, y Derek aprovechó para pegar a Stiles a la pared y besarlo. Mordió su labio y chupó, suavemente, pidiendo permiso para colar su lengua. El permiso no se le fue negado. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso. Derek aumentó la intensidad, colocó su mano derecha en el lateral del cuello de Stiles, con el pulgar tocando la barbilla del castaño.  Cuando separó sus labios, sus respiraciones eran bastante agitadas. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del Gryffindor.

—Tu olor es el de mi Amortentia —Stiles abrió sus labios sorprendido, intentando decir algo, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca. Derek de verdad gustaba de él como para que su esencia fuera lo que olía en la poción. Sonrió tímidamente y abrazó a Derek.

—Gracias, Derek —el pequeño fantasma que rondaba por su cabeza, el que le hacía pensar cómo alguien como Derek podía estar con él y no con alguien más, desapareció. Derek sonrió y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y empezó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

 

* * *

 

 

_Escena extra_

—... Entonces le comenté a Derek que le diga a Stiles qué es lo que siente con la poción, pero obviamente no bastaba con decirlo, teníamos que darle pruebas. Así que le dije que se saltará una clase y que esperara a Stiles para que le de la poción.

—¿Pero tú cómo sabías que Stiles tendría la poción? —habló Scott. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque yo hice su ensayo y lo hice mal a propósito.

—¿Y cómo es que se te ocurren todas estas cosas?

—No lo sé, McCall. Tal vez porque soy una genio y esta genio se cansa de ver tanta estupidez entre esos dos.


	28. Cartas de Derek y Stiles a sus padres

_02 de diciembre de 2017_

_Hola, papá._

_¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Parrish me contó que el otro día te vio comiendo ranas de chocolate y muchos pasteles de calabaza. ¡Deja de atentar contra tu salud! ¿Acaso quieres que te de diabetes? En fin, espero que empieces a cuidar más de tu salud. ¿Ya atraparon al tal Jinx? Leí en_ El Profeta _que estaba por Oxford, ¿es verdad? Sí tú no me lo dices le preguntaré a Jordan. Te veo en dos semanas..._

_Te quiere, Stiles._

* * *

_01 de diciembre de 2017_

_Hola, mamá._

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. ¿Papá sigue buscando omegas? Espero que tío Peter no haya hecho alguna tontería. Todo está mejor que bien con Stiles y les manda muchos abrazos. Saluda a Laura de mi parte y también a papá._

_Derek_

* * *

_04 de diciembre de 2017_

_Señor Stilinski_

_Hola, Señor Stilinski. Como ya sabrá en la mansión Hale se celebra cada año una fiesta de navidad. Me gustaría saber si podría asistir con Stiles. Sé que cada año le llega una invitación pero que no acude a la celebración... por lo tanto, el motivo de esta carta es para pedirle, por favor, que acuda a nuestro festejo. También requiero hablar con usted acerca de Stiles. La invitación formal le llegará por parte de mi madre a la Oficina de Aurores. Le agradezco su tiempo, señor Stilinski y le deseo un buen día._

_Derek Hale_

* * *

_04 de diciembre de 2017_

_Papá_

_¡Sé que Derek te mandó una carta! Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de la mansión Hale. Por favor. Saqué buenas notas :)_

_¿A que no te lo esperabas? Ahora no tienes excusas que darme para que no vayamos._

_Te quiere, Stiles._

* * *

_10 de diciembre de 2017_

_Stiles..._

_¡Mi escritorio está lleno de cartas! ¡Mi lechuza ya no puede seguir entregando tantas, no la explotes! Está bien, iremos a la fiesta de navidad de los Hale, pero por favor deja de mandarme tantas cartas._

_Te quiere, tu padre._

* * *

_10 de diciembre de 2017_

_Hola, Derek, cariño_

_Le he enviado a John la invitación a la celebración de navidad ante tu insistencia. Te quiero mucho, cariño. Papá sigue reclutando omegas y Laura lo está acompañando. Ya conoces a tu tío Peter, no tengo nada qué decir acerca de él. Te amo, hijo y no puedo esperar para verte en navidad._

_Con amor, mamá_


	29. Veintinueve

Se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras suspiraba y luego se acomodó la pajarita. Se echó un poco de su colonia favorita y salió de la habitación. Caminó por la casa en busca de su padre. Nicholas Hale se encontraba junto a su madre recibiendo a los invitados.

—¿Stiles no ha llegado? —pronunció con nerviosismo. Su madre sonrió enternecida al verlo en tal estado.

—No, pero ve con tus hermanas, te avisaré cuando lleguen —Derek asintió para luego hacer su camino hacia el despacho de la casa. En el camino se encontró a Peter hablando con un hombre en túnica. Saludo al hombre con un apretón de manos. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero Peter le dio una mirada, que según Derek, significaba que era alguien importante, o al menos lo suficientemente importante como para mover algunas piezas a favor de la familia Hale.

Cualquier aliado era bienvenido. Los Argent querían destruir a los Hale desde tiempos inconcebibles y, tanto ellos como los Hale, se aliaban con quienes creían más influyentes. Sus pensamientos hicieron corto circuito al detectar la presencia de Stiles. Era como si de repente su cuerpo fuera más consciente de todo, más consciente de la presencia del chico. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su aroma, golpeando su nariz con intensidad y haciéndolo jadear. Dio la vuelta, siguiendo el olor.

Divisó a su compañero en la entrada junto a su padre. Ambos vestían trajes muggles, como él, con la diferencia de que llevaban corbata.

—Señor Stilinski —saludó cortésmente—. Stiles —murmuró. Sintió sus mejillas arder al notar la mirada de Stiles recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, Derek. Le comentaba a tu padre que Laura es... —realmente no prestaba atención. Todo su ser se enfocaba en el chico frente a él. Sí, su mirada estaba en el señor Stilinski, pero de ahí en fuera, todo era Stiles—. ¿No crees?

Derek abrió la boca para responder cualquier tontería, pero Stiles, como siempre, le salvó.

—Papá, no creo que Derek quiera hablar sobre lo de ser auror. Esto es una fiesta, después de todo.

—Oh, claro, disculpa...

—No, no hay problema. La verdad es que si lo he pensado mucho y Laura me ha estado aconsejando, así que estaré preparado para los ÉXTASIS.

—Eso está bien, hijo. Muy bien —le dijo John con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Miró a Stiles.

—Si me disculpan... —murmuró con la esperanza de que el chico haya captado el mensaje. Caminó lentamente en espera de Stiles y a los tres metros de haberse alejado del señor Stilinski y de sus padres, sintió a su compañero detrás de él, por lo que se detuvo.

—Hola, crayola —Derek rodó los ojos.

—Hola.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no hay beso? —pronunció indignado. Derek volvió a rodar los ojos. Aprovechó que estaban cerca de un pasillo, así que tomó la mano de Stiles y lo empujo contra la pared, para luego pegar sus labios. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y jadeó cuando Stiles subió la mano a su nuca para acariciar la zona. El castaño no desaprovechó este despiste, para colar su lengua en la boca de Derek.

Mordió y chupó su labio inferior con gula, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse cada vez más. Estaban tan juntos que ni un soplito de aire podría pasar entre ambos. La mano que tenía disponible no tardo en dirigirse hacia el pecho de Derek. Por su parte, el lobo enloquecía con el lado dominante de Stiles. Lo despegó de la pared y acunó su trasero con ambas manos, luego bajó sus labios al delicioso cuello del castaño.

—Estúpido traje —balbuceó su compañero.

—No es tan estúpido. Si tuvieras ropa más sencilla no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo y no estás listo para que lo hagamos. Y yo tampoco lo estoy —murmuró Derek mientras marcaba con su olor a Stiles de forma inocente. Qué más quisiera él que no marcarlo de forma inocente.

—Sí, tienes razón, no es tan estúpido. Pero lo sigo odiando —el lobo sonrió.

—No eres el único. Venga, vamos, hay que regresar a la fiesta —dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa. Tomó la mano de Stiles y caminaron entre las persona con las manos entrelazadas. Y por supuesto que escuchó los "el hijo de Stilinski con el hijo de Hale, no lo creo" y los "pero si es un lobo y el otro chico un humano. Lo podría matar". La gente pensaba así cuando no conocían a los hombres lobo. Él se mataría antes que hacerle daño a Stiles.

Al que no le pasaron desapercibidos los comentarios y el espectáculo que estaban dando esos dos fue al Jefe de aurores.


	30. Treinta

—Papá, por favor. Por favor, por favor. La señora Hale ha dicho que tú también puedes. Scott y Melissa se quedarán, también. Por favor, papá —rogó Stiles a su padre que se quedaran en la mansión Hale. Después de toda la fiesta, Talia Hale había ido personalmente hasta ellos y les había invitado a quedarse. Sí, a dormir. El jefe de aurores resopló con cansancio.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Nos quedaremos si no te molesta, Talia.

—No, para nada. Gracias por aceptar la invitación —sonrió la mujer. Claro que ella tenía sus propias intenciones y eran que John Stilinski deje a Stiles convivir con su hijo. Así que Talia, haciendo recurso de los encantos Hale, convenció al jefe de aurores de quedarse.

Y los más felices con estos resultados fueron Stiles y Derek, cómo no.

Talia decidió que su hijo se merecía un descanso pleno y hermoso, por lo que decidió que dejaría que Derek se colara en la habitación de Stiles.

—Si no te molesta acompañarme, John, te mostraré tu habitación —dijo Talia, y con el brazo en el de su marido, llevó a Stilinski a la siguiente planta.

—Entraré a tu habitación en media hora, ¿vale? —susurró Derek. Stiles asintió y dejó que Laura Hale, junto con un elfo le llevaran a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Stiles se dio cuenta de que era una habitación muy espaciosa. Muy grande y elegante.

* * *

 

En exactamente media hora, escuchó la madera del piso crujir y la puerta abriéndose. Derek en pijama llegó hasta su cama. Rió al verlo con su ropa. Parecía un muggle londinense común y corriente.

—Me gusta tu atuendo —soltó una risita. Derek le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?

—Una falda hawaina —respondió con sarcasmo, porque hola, era obvio que tenía un pijama como el de Derek. Con la diferencia de que era de Iron Man, claro.

—Muy gracioso —rodó los ojos el lobo —. Dame espacio —le dio un empujoncito al Gryffindor para que se pusiera en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Stiles le dejó el lado que daba a la puerta, para que por la mañana pudiera salir más rápido en caso de cualquier emergencia. Si es que el lobo quisiera quedarse.

Cuando Derek se acostó, Stiles se acercó a él con timidez, porque después de todo, seguía siendo la primera vez que dormían juntos. Su cabeza quedó en el pecho de Derek y sintió las manos de éste en donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Se puso tan rojo como un tomate al sentir el calor del cuerpo del Slytherin. Comenzó a acariciar la mandíbula del lobo con la punta de la nariz y se estremeció cuando las yemas de los dedos de Derek acariciaron lentamente su piel.

—¿Derek?

—Hmmm.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

El lobo besó su cabeza en respuesta, sin dejar de acariciar su piel con los suaves movimientos de su dedos. Stiles besó una última vez su mandíbula antes de posar su cabeza en el pecho de Derek.

* * *

 

—Derek... Derek despierta —murmuró Stiles. Hizo una mueca mientras trataba de separarse del cuerpo del lobo —. Joder, Derek, necesito ir al baño. Muévete —Stiles golpeó con fuerza la barbilla del Slytherin con su cabeza, ya que estaba completamente inmovilizado. Aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar de esa prisión cuando Derek llevó su mano hasta su barbilla. Corrió hasta el baño y soltó un auténtico gemido cuando pudo hacer sus necesidades. En la habitación, Derek esperaba a que el dolor pasara.

Cuando Stiles salió del baño, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me veas así, el que te golpeara fue culpa tuya. No me dejabas ir al baño y ya no aguantaba —resolvió el león. El lobo resopló —. No te hagas el ofendido, que sé que te hace gracia —dijo Stiles con un tono de cachondeo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. El chico sonrió de repente y saltó a la cama, justo sobre Derek.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Der —pronunció con una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos. El lobo le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Vamos a Londres? —preguntó. Derek le miró mientras pensaba. Deseaba salir a cualquier lugar con Stiles, pero también quería estar con su familia.

—No lo sé —le dio un casto beso en los labios —. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar primero?

—De acuerdo —el Gryffindor se puso de pie —. Creo que tú tienes que salir... ya sabes, es mi habitación y la tuya está justo en el otro lado y necesitas cambiarte, pero para eso necesitas ir a tu habitación.

Derek soltó una ronca risa. Se acercó a Stiles para luego darle un beso en la frente e ir a su habitación.

El Gryffindor se puso la camisa de la noche anterior y los pantalones negros, ya que, como no sabía que se quedaría, no trajo otro cambio de ropa. Bajó hasta el enorme comedor de los Hale y encontró a su padre, Melissa, Scott y a todos los Hale desayunando. El sonido de su estómago hizo que todos los hombres y mujeres lobo giraran a verlo, lo que provocó que los demás también se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Buenos días —todos le respondieron el saludo. Él se sentó y justo cuando estaba por empezar a comer, Derek entró al comedor. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas, una playera de color gris que parecía suave y su cabello parecía húmedo.

Talia Hale, Nicholas Hale, Laura, Cora y Peter se pusieron de pie para felicitar a Derek. Cuando el lobo se sentó, un elfo le trajo un gran plato con mucha comida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Derek —le dijo Melissa McCall. El Slytherin le sonrió en agradecimiento. Scott le dio un asentimiento y la serpiente respondió con uno.

—Felicidades, hijo.

—Gracias, señor Stilinski.

* * *

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, tomó rápidamente un pedazo de papel y pluma para escribirle a Derek que se vieran en el Londres muggle a las cinco. Lo ató a la pata de Charlie.

—A Derek, Charlie —el ave hizo un ruido y salió volando de su habitación. Stiles tomó su dinero muggle y avisó a su padre que estaría en el Londres muggle.

Cuando bajó del taxi, entró a una tienda de antigüedades y libros baratos. El Slytherin le había platicado que adoraba leer. También le había dicho que siempre había querido leer a Robert Louis Stevenson, más precisamente su obra _El_ _extraño_ _caso_ _del_ _Dr_ _._ _Jekyll_ _y_ _Mr_ _._ _Hyd_ e. Ese día, Stiles se dio cuenta que el libro tenía mucho que ver con Derek, pero si el lobo quería ese libro, Stiles se lo daría.

* * *

 

Derek caminó desorientado por las calles de Londres, buscando el lugar que Stiles le había indicado en el mensaje. Decidió usar su olfato para buscar a Stiles. Él se reiría y le diría algún chiste sobre perros, pensó Derek. Y era la absoluta verdad, pero era su compañero y así le quería.

Cuando dio con su olor, fue que logró encontrar el restaurante. El castaño le esperaba ahí con un sonrisa.

—Hey —le dijo el león. Derek le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla —. He ordenado nuestra comida. Venga, siéntate.

Derek tomó asiento y cuando llegó la comida, degustaron cada platillo con autentico deleite, luego hablaron, y finalmente, Stiles decidió que era hora del regalo.

—Ten, feliz cumpleaños —el castaño le tendió un paquete elegantemente envuelto en papel kraft con un listón rojo de adorno.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Ábrelo —Hale procedió a abrir el paquete con una sonrisa. Se quedó sin aliento al ver dentro la caja color azul el libro de Stevenson. Y junto al libro, un reloj de bolsillo de oro brillaba. Tomó el reloj con cuidado. Era precioso.

—Voltéalo.

Derek hizo justo lo indicado y rió con la inscripción.

_"_ _Para_ _que_ _nunca_ _llegues_ _tarde_ _a_ _nuestra_ _citas_ _" -_ _S_

Suspiró con adoración. Este increíble y hermoso chico era su compañero y poder pasar con él su cumpleaños era el mejor regalo del mundo.

—Te amo, Stiles —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

—Yo también te amo, Der. Feliz cumpleaños.

Derek explotaba de felicidad. Sin duda alguna, a partir de ahora sus cumpleaños serían los mejores que alguna vez podría tener, porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo, su compañero al fin estaba con él.


	31. Treinta y uno

Las vacaciones de navidad no pudieron ser más perfectas. Estas vacaciones fueran las primeras en las que Stiles no quiso regresar a Hogwarts. Quedarse con Derek en Londres, ir al cine o a esos restaurantes elegantes y sofisticados que tanto le gustaban al lobo, escuchar la maravillosa música muggle o simplemente mirarse a los ojos, eran sólo una de las pocas actividades que extrañaría hacer.

Suspiró cuando llegó al colegio. Se despidió de Cora y le guiñó el ojo a Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

El mes pasó volando entre escapadas al lago y besos por los pasillos, y en todas partes. Estaban ya en febrero y quedaban sólo seis días para celebrar San Valentín, cortesía de Gilderoy Lockhart para todas las jóvenes parejas del Colegio Hogwarts.

Stiles no sabía que regalarle a Derek, y lo mismo le pasaba al lobo con respecto al Gryffindor. Al grupo de amigos; que incluían a Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, etcétera, etcétera, se les ocurrió juntarse para ver qué podían regalarle a sus respectivas parejas, claro que chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, con la excepción de Stiles, que tuvo que irse con las chicas. Lo cual, al parecer, le convertía en la mujer de la relación, pensó enojado e indignado con Derek. Ya hablaría con él sobre eso después.

—A Scott le puedes regalar un kit para pulir su escoba y dejarla como nueva, aunque nueva ya esté.

—Oh, sí, no había pensado en eso en realidad. Gracias, Stiles —el chico sonrió.

—¿Y yo qué le puedo regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo? —se quejó la pelirroja. Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta. ¡Hola, es Derek millonario Hale!

—Pero Derek no le pide nada a sus padres, él es más humilde y es como si no fuera rico, así que no cuenta —Stiles volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Tal vez sacarle lo idiota con un par de bofetadas? El colegio entero lo agradecería —dijo con sorna el castaño. Lydia le fulminó con la mirada —. Sólo bromeaba, joder.

—Olvida lo que dijo Stiles, tal vez sólo debas darle un accesorio para su varita. Tú me has dicho que siempre ha querido una pero que nunca tiene el tiempo para comprarla.

—Podría ser, sí. Gracias, Allie.

—¡Y yo! ¿Qué se supone que le regale a Derek?

—Tu virginidad —dijeron las dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Stiles boqueó en un perfecta imitación a un pez.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Olvídenlo!

 

* * *

 

 

—Quitarse lo estúpidos. Ah, y la virginidad —dijo Jackson mirando la revista muggle  _Vogue_. Isaac le dio un zape, por lo que el Slytherin le miró mal.

—¡Yo no necesitaba escuchar eso! —gritó Scott.

—Es en serio, no sé que darle de regalo. Él me dio un libro y un reloj en mi cumpleaños y el reloj estaba precioso, por cierto.

—Mira, Derek, no creo que deban partirse la cabeza por esto de San Valentín, porque son chicos, sí, que Stiles a veces se comporta como chica de lo dramático que es, pero joder, es un chico y se supone que no debe importarle esta fecha. No como a las mujeres —Derek le arqueó una ceja a Jackson —. Sin ofender.

Rodó los ojos, al igual que Scott.

—De acuerdo, pero conociendo a Stiles me dará algo de todas formas, así que yo tengo que darle algo también.

—¿Qué tal música? Bueno, música muggle.

—Oye, buena idea, Scott. Stiles adora la música muggle. En especial de una banda llamada Imagine Dragons —comentó Isaac.

—¿Dónde consigo música muggle? —preguntó Derek.

—En Londres. En el muggle.

 

* * *

 

 

—Stiles, tenemos que regresar, estamos adentrándonos más en el bosque. Buscas tu planta luego, no sé, tal vez de día.

—¿Tienes miedo, Jack? —dijo Stilinski con burla.

—¿Qué? ¡No es miedo! Es no ser idiota. Hay lobos ahí dentro, lobos de verdad, hay centauros y escuché que había un troll.

—Venga, Jackson, es sólo una plantita. Además, sólo puede ser cortada de noche.

Jackson suspiró. Sí, sólo una plantita. Que estaba en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, donde estarían a merced de todo tipo de criaturas. Todo por esa estúpida planta para Derek.

Frunció el ceño ante el ruido de los árboles. Se paralizó del miedo al sentir una fría respiración detrás de él. Giró lentamente, muy lentamente, para encontrarse con un lobo gris. Retrocedió lentamente.

—Stiles —susurró.

—¿Qué? —dijo —. ¡Qué!

El lobo gruñó ante el grito de Stilinski, quien rápidamente giró, alertando más al lobo.

—Mierda.

—Te lo dije, Stiles. Te lo dije, joder.

Ambos sujetaron con fuerza sus varitas.

—¡Desmaius!

—¡Imperio!

Ninguna de las dos maldiciones funcionó, ni siquiera la imperdonable de Jackson, ya que el lobo esquivó ambas con una agilidad increíble.

Los adolescentes retrocedieron. El lobo se les acercaba cada vez más. Saltó sobre Stiles con las garras de su pata extendidas, listas para darle un golpe en el pecho, pero Jackson se interpuso. Quiso respirar cuando las sintió perforar su garganta, pero sólo vomitó la sangre.

—¡Jackson, estúpido! ¡Desmaius!

Stiles cayó en sus rodillas junto a Jackson.

El rubio se había ahogado en su propia sangre.

—No, Jackson, no. No. No —lloriqueó Stiles —. Expecto Patronum —su pequeño zorro apareció —. Derek, rápido. Bosque prohibido. Jackson está herido.

Su voz tembló. Jackson no estaba herido, Jackson estaba muerto.

Observó al zorro desaparecer por el bosque rumbo al castillo. Giró para ver si el lobo había recobrado la conciencia, ya que al ser muy grande, el efecto de la maldición duraba menos. Quiso gritar de frustración al ver que sí, que se estaba poniendo en pie. Tomando valor, también se puso de pie.

El lobo gruñó una vez más y aulló. Stiles tembló de miedo. Alzó la varita, listo para lanzar cualquier maldición.

—¡Sectum...! ¡Ah! —gritó cuando fue arrojado con fuerza para dar contra un árbol. El dolor estalló en su cabeza, mareándolo y haciéndole comenzar a ver puntos negros. Intentó levantarse.

—¡Stiles! —sonrió atontado al escuchar la voz de Derek. Derek estaba aquí. Estaba a salvo. Se permitió sucumbir a la oscuridad, no sin antes escuchar los ruidos de la pelea.


	32. Treinta y dos

—Derek, rápido. Bosque prohibido. Jackson está herido —el lobo se puso de pie inmediatamente ante el mensaje del patronus de zorro. La voz de Stiles se escuchaba húmeda y congestionada por las lágrimas que seguramente debía estar aguantando.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad de hombre lobo, corrió hasta el Gran Comedor en busca de los chicos. Entró y se fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los demás se preocuparon al ver el estado de Derek.

—Stiles y Jackson están en el bosque prohibido, están heridos —dijo a Scott, y apenas terminada la frase, volvió a hacer uso de su velocidad inhumana y corrió hasta el bosque prohibido. Sintió a alguien corriendo junto a él, pero no prestó demasiada atención, lo más seguro es que fuera Scott debido a la velocidad.

En estos momentos, estaba más enfocado en expandir su instinto rastreador. Con el olor de Stiles en mente, corrió por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la zona más profunda de éste. Quiso rugir cuando llegó a la zona donde el olor era más fuerte y encontrar a su compañero casi inconsciente en el frío suelo del bosque.

—¡Stiles! —gritó cuando lo sintió perder el conocimiento. El lobo gris que había atacado a su compañero desvío su atención hacia Derek gracias al olor familiar a lobo.

Derek rugió al mismo tiempo que el lobo gris aullaba. Se acercó a él, sacó las garras y le dio en el  lomo. El animal saltó y trató de morderlo, pero Derek detuvo su enorme cráneo con ambas manos.

—¡Scott, llévate a Stiles al castillo! —gritó Hale como pudo.

—Pero tú...

—¡Ve, Scott! —gritó una vez más. Trató de escuchar el latido de su compañero y eso hizo que perdiera ventaja contra el animal, ya que se distrajo y el otro le pegó una mordida que logró que emitiera un alarido de dolor.

Un zumbido pasó junto a su oreja. Una flecha había dado en el costado al lobo gris, que cayó al suelo con un aullido de dolor. Internamente agradeció a Chris Argent, el único cuerdo de esa familia, el haber enseñado a su hija cómo disparar.

Su satisfacción duró poco al ver que el jodido animal se ponía de pie. Otra flecha le dio, pero esta vez en la cabeza y le dio el golpe final. El animal cayó muerto con un ruido sordo.

—Ve, Derek. Lydia, Erika y Boyd fueron por el director —Derek se relajó al escuchar a su hermana y ver que Allison, Isaac y Danny no estarían solos, ya que Cora estaba con ellos. Corrió hacia al castillo en busca de su compañero, dejando al lobo gris detrás de él.

 

* * *

 

 

Abrió las puertas bruscamente, barriendo con la mirada toda la habitación en busca de Stiles. Quiso llorar al verlo tan pálido y lleno de sangre. Se acercó a dónde estaba Melissa McCall limpiándole.

—Él está bien, Derek. Sólo ha sido una contusión y no se ha hecho un daño grave. Le dolerá la cabeza un par de días, pero nada que una poción no alivie. Lo único mayormente grave que tiene son los rasguños que pueden infectarse, pero ya están limpios y sólo tengo que... —Melissa pronunció unas palabras y las heridas de las garras ya no estaban. Sintió el alivio recorrerlo entero.

—Gracias, Melissa.

—De nada —la mujer acarició el cabello de Stiles con cariño y se sentó junto a él —. He tratado de cuidarlo como su madre habría hecho, pero es difícil cuando a él se le ocurre hacer una tontería. Sobre todo con Scott. Es por eso que decidí trabajar un tiempo en San Mungo y otro en Hogwarts para echarles un vistazo.

Derek sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar todo el jaleo de las escaleras y un llanto.

—¡Señora McCall! —fue la voz de Isaac, quien venía detrás de Boyd y Danny. Ambos cargaban a Jackson. Derek se puso de pie en shock al no escuchar ningún latido proveniente de Jackson.

Melissa McCall se dirigió a ellos inmediatamente. La mujer jadeó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Jackson.

—No puedo hacer nada. Jackson murió —susurró Melissa. El llanto de Lydia aumentó, seguido del de Danny, y para su asombro y confusión, el de Isaac.

Derek se acercó al cuerpo del rubio. Examinó la terrible herida y comenzó a reír de alivio al poder escuchar el casi nulo latido del corazón. Los demás le miraron confundidos.

—Cabrón con suerte —murmuró con alivio.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha con atención, Scott —los ojos del recién mencionado se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—Su corazón late. Está vivo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron todos. Melissa comenzó su labor como enfermera.

—Hay varias formas de ser hombre lobo. La primera es ser mordido, la segunda es nacer siéndolo y la tercera... es la más inusual.

—No nos dejes así, en suspenso. Habla, Derek —exigió Isaac.

—La tercera es que un hombre lobo, o en este caso lobo, desgarre la garganta lo suficientemente profundo como para convertirte. Jackson es la prueba de que esta forma de convertirse en hombre lobo si es real —todos quedaron perplejos ante la explicación de Hale. En sus caras se plasmó la alegría y el alivio de saber que el rubio seguía con vida.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasó su mano con ternura por el castaño cabello. Sabía que no debía preocuparse, Mellissa le había dicho que no era nada grave y que despertaría pronto, pero el verlo todavía inconsciente alarmaba tanto a su lobo como a él.

—Despierta, Stiles. Por favor —acercó su muñeca a su nariz para poder sentir su esencia y corroborar que su pulso esté estable.

—¿Der? —susurró con voz ronca el Gryffindor. Hale le miró.

—Estás despierto. Me tenías tan preocupado. No vuelvas a ir al bosque prohibido sin mi, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prohíbo. Y más si estarás solo con Jackson —el león abrió los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el nombre del Slytherin e intentó incorporarse —. Eh, eh, con cuidado, con cuidado, por favor.

—¡Jackson! ¿En dónde está Jackson? El lobo lo atacó y... —el humano apretó los labios conteniendo las lágrimas. Miró a Derek en busca de alguna explicación.

—Stiles... Verás, Jackson, él... —Derek intentó explicarle al castaño la nueva  _situación_  del rubio, pero éste lo malinterpretó.

—No, Derek, no. Intenté protegerlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño al lobo, y Jackson se interpuso y-y...

—Stiles, está bien. Todo está bien. No me dejaste terminar. Jackson está bien. Está vivo.

—¿Qué? Pero... él estaba... Yo lo vi morir.

—No, él está vivo y está en San Mungo. Sus padres están con él —le informó el lobo. Stiles trató de ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que ir a verlo, tengo que ver si está bien.

—Hey, Stiles, espera. No puedes ni  ponerte de pie. Tienes que descansar y recuperarte —el castaño aceptó a regañadientes.

—Quiero ir a verlo tan pronto como sea posible. Está en ese lugar por mi culpa —pronunció Stiles. Derek le acarició la mejilla en un intento de consuelo.

—Stiles, él te protegió. Tú no tienes la culpa de que ese animal los atacara.

—Claro que sí la tengo. Si yo le hubiera hecho caso y nos hubiéramos ido, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Vale, entonces sí creo que tengas un poquito la culpa —Stiles me dio un empujón en el hombro y rió.

—Se supone que debes insistirme en que no fue mi culpa —volvió a reír. El lobo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.


	33. Treinta y tres

Los Stilinski se han caracterizado por luchar, por ser fuertes, por enfrentar con valentía cada obstáculo que se les pusiera en frente, por ser valientes Gryffindors.

Luego estaba Stiles.

No paraba de quejarse y de hacer todo un drama a la hora de tomar su poción, alegando que sabía como la mierda. Así que Derek, como cualquier persona adulta sana, se limitaba a rodar los ojos y obligarlo a beber la poción, al igual que el señor Stilinski.

Era el tercer día que Stiles pasaba en la enfermería de la escuela, ya que su contusión no era tan grave como para llevarlo a San Mungo. El chico seguía en la enfermería gracias a la paranoia de Hale y del Jefe Stilinski*. Quien, por cierto, agradecía la paranoia de Derek, ya que así se aseguraba de que su hijo estaría bien.

Y John Stilinski terminó enterándose por su cuenta de la relación de ambos. Claro que según él, su hijo no era el compañero de vida de un testarudo y malhumorado hombre lobo nacido, sino simplemente su novio. Lo cual se tomó muy bien, aliviando a Derek de tener que estar dando incómodas explicaciones a su suegro.

Stiles estaba desesperado. Entre estar todo esos días en la enfermería, no poder ponerse al día con las tareas; que sino su padre lo castigaría de nuevo, y querer saber el estado de Jackson, tenía a Stiles comiéndose las uñas.

Todos le aseguraban que Jackson estaba bien, que ya estaba despierto y que estaba con sus padres. Claro que las afirmaciones de otras personas no lo calmaban, por más que fueran sus amigos. Entonces, con pesar, el Gryffindor asentía y aceptaba los comentarios, esperando por fin ir a ver a la persona que había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek Hale entró a la enfermería, encontrando a su compañero dormido. Era 14 de febrero, la celebración de San Valentín estaba dando lugar en el Gran Comedor. Parejas bailando ritmos suaves y lentos, otras comiendo los dulces y platicando, se encontraban ahí.

Observó la pequeña caja azul entre sus manos. No había quedado satisfecho con el regalo, pero era su única opción. Se acercó a su compañero y decidió esperar a que despierte. La espera no se le haría eterna, porque vamos, tenía la oportunidad de observar dormir a su compañero y no la desperdiciaría.

 

* * *

 

 

—Hola —pronunció el castaño hacia Derek cuando despertó. Ambos sonrieron, y fue cuando cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de la caja —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Ten, es tuyo, feliz San Valentín —el lobo le tendió con timidez el regalo. El castaño quedó mudo y sonrió con tristeza

—Yo no tengo nada para ti. A eso fui al bosque prohibido. Fui a buscarte una flor de medianoche** y disecarla para dártela. Jackson había ido conmigo. Él me acompañó... —Derek se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó al Gryffindor para darle un abrazo.

—Stiles, es sólo una fecha, no tienes que darme nada. Y Jackson está bien. En la noche ya estará aquí. No quiero que hagamos una tontería sólo para conseguir una idea para un regalo en una fecha estúpida. Si quiero hacerte un regalo lo haré porque quiero, ¿vale? —el lobo miró al león —. Una fecha no tiene por qué determinar cuando te obsequio algo.

Stiles asintió.

—Hecho. Gracias, Der —el Gryffindor abrió la caja y encontró el CD de Imagine Dragons que le había pedido a su padre en las vacaciones cuando fueron al Londres muggle. Sonrió feliz y besó a Derek.

—Venga, ya puedes pararte. Estoy seguro que quieres arreglarte para ver a Jackson —Stiles asintió y le dio otro beso a Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

Miraba las puertas cada pocos segundos en busca de Jackson.

—¿Están seguros de que el señor Whittemore traía hoy a Jackson? —preguntó Stiles a nadie en particular. Era como la novena vez que repetía la misma pregunta, así que en la mesa de Gryffindor todos rodaron los ojos. Derek se limitó a soltar una risa muy baja y Isaac a morderse el labio.

—Fue lo que dijo Danny. Y Derek —apuntó el Hufflepuf. Estos dos últimos estaban que se morían por ver al Slytherin. Danny no, ya que su familia era muy unida con los Whittemore, por lo tanto, Danny ya estaba al tanto del estado del rubio.  
Y Derek, pues porque él y su familia eran un clan de hombres lobos que buscaban omegas para convertirlos en betas. Y porque su familia era poderosa, sí, eso también.

Se agitaron con nerviosismo al ver las puertas abrirse y ver a Jackson Whittemore entrar con la barbilla en alto y su mirada y andar petulante. El primero en pararse fue Stilinski, quien al llegar al rubio le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Me tenías preocupado, idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre defenderme? No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendiste? No te vuelvas a poner en peligro —Stiles abrazó a Jackson afligido y luego lo soltó. Danny le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa, a lo que el Slytherin respondió con otra sonrisa. Luego miró a Stiles.

—No te quejes, Stiles. Me tomé la molestia de defenderte —gruñó aparentemente enfadado, pero todos sabían que era fachada y que lo decía para mantener su reputación frente a toda la escuela. El único que no se acercó a darle un abrazo o una palmada en el hombro fue Isaac. Derek arqueó una ceja ante esto, y ante la mirada acusadora y molesta de Jack hacia Isaac.

Cuando los saludos a la serpiente terminaron, todos comenzaron a cenar para ir por fin a descansar de esta semana que les tuvo a todos con miedo y preocupación.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Escena_    _extra_

_Jackson sentía como se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Moriré por Stilinski, pensó con diversión. ¿Quién habría imaginado que de verdad hubiera dado la vida por el chico al que atormentó un año entero? Estaba muriendo justo ahora porque un estúpido lobo lo había atacado por ir a buscar una flor para otro lobo. Joder, si salía de esta, que lo dudaba, y si el lobo no mataba a Stiles, él mismo se encargaría de matar con sus propias manos al castaño._

* * *

 

 

_Escuchó y vivió cada jodido segundo de esa pesadilla. Desde donde escuchaba al director jadear ante su horrible estado; que al menos él pensaba que era horrible por todo lo que escuchó, hasta donde lo llevaban a la enfermería de la escuela. Le entró el alivio cuando escuchó que Derek sí que se había dado cuenta y luego cuando le dijo a Scott._

_Escuchó a sus padres adoptivos llorar al verlo, escuchó a John Stilinski agradecerle a su padres que haya salvado a Stiles. Escuchó, también, cuando el Jefe Stilinski les dijo a sus padres lo hijo de puta que había sido con Stiles, y que aun así Stiles lo consideraba su amigo. Y quiso llorar. Porque en toda su vida, el único amigo que tiene y tuvo es Danny, y sólo porque sus familias eran muy cercanas._

_Entonces no sintió rabia al saber que moriría por Stiles, que moriría por su amigo. Así que se permitió sucumbir a la oscuridad._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Pero, sorprendentemente, no murió._

_Despertó con un gruñido por el sonido de tambores en sus oídos y varios olores familiares. Vio a Talia Hale, Nicholas Hale y a sus padres sentados junto a él. Frunció el ceño._

_¿Por qué no estaba muerto?_

_—Jackson, hay muchas cosas que explicarte. Talia y Nicholas nos hablaron de tu nueva condición. Escúchalos, por favor —el rubio asintió a las palabras de su padre adoptivo y miró a los Hale._

_—Como sabes, Jackson, los Hale somos lobos y tenemos puestos importantes tanto en el Wizengamot como en el mundo mágico en general. Gracias a nuestra posición y lo duro que hemos trabajado para que se respeten los derechos no sólo de los hombres lobos, sino de cualquier criatura que sea discriminada, hemos ido buscando a lo largo a personas que no eligieron ser lo que son —Talia le miró muy fijamente._

_—Personas como tú, que fueran mordidos o fueron rasguñados por hombres lobo —Jackson inhaló con fuerza de la impresión —. Les brindamos la oportunidad de ser parte de un todo en nuestro clan. Les brindamos protección y la certeza de que serán nuestros nuevos miembros de la manada y que seremos leales los unos con los otros —Talia puso una mano en su hombro y luego dijo:_

_—Eres un hombre lobo omega justo ahora, Jackson. Mi marido y yo hemos venido porque queremos que seas parte de la manada. No pasa nada si no aceptas, pero con el paso del tiempo te debilitarás al no tener una manada o algo que te sostenga —la mujer retiró su brazo —. Procesa todo lo que acaba de pasar y danos tu respuesta. No tiene que ser ahora, puede ser cuando tú quieras. En la manada Hale siempre habrá lugar para ti, por más tarde que sea —Nicholas Hale le sonrió._

_Era un jodido hombre lobo. Pero realmente no le sorprendía. No era normal que haya estado consciente tanto tiempo, que haya sido capaz de escuchar los sonidos de tambor y oler la familiar esencia a lobo y la particular esencia de sus padres._

_Ambos lobos ya se habían puesto de pie, cuando Jackson dijo:_

_—Quiero unirme a su manada —la mujer lobo le sonrió y dejó brillar sus ojos rojos de alfa._

_—Bienvenido, Jackson —y Jackson sintió cómo su lealtad hacia sus padres era sobrepasado con fuerza por la lealtad hacia su nueva manada. Sintió las complejas extensiones y redes del clan y cómo se conectaban cada uno de esos pequeños hilos. Sintió a Derek, a Scott, e incluso a Stiles, que era como un pequeño hilo rosa atado con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente, al hilo de Derek._

_Rugió con fuerza al sentirse parte de un todo, al sentir cómo la soledad lo abandonaba._

_Su rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Los enfermeros, médicos y pacientes se estremecieron ante tal sonido._

_Jackson aceptó tembloroso el abrazo de su alfa._

_—Descansa, Jackson, tienes mucho que procesar —Whittemore obedeció a su alfa tan pronto como ella y su esposo se fueron._

_Y luego hizo lo que no había hecho en ocho años. Dijo "los amo" a sus padres._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *John Stilinski, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores
> 
> **No conozco plantas del mundo mágico ni sus propiedades, o si tienen algún significado, por lo tanto me he inventado una flor llamada, vaya la redundancia, flor de medianoche. En este fic representa lealtad hacia los lobos. Los lobos y hombres lobos tienen en su vida aunque sea a una persona que les de esta planta, ya sea un familiar, un amigo o su compañero.


	34. Treinta y cuatro

Los siguientes meses pasaron con una rapidez que les sorprendió y una calma que esperaban. Derek se había dado cuenta que algo ocurría entre Isaac y Jackson. Las miradas que se lanzaban tenían que significar algo. También tenía que significar algo cuando Derek podía oler a una milla de distancia los celos de Isaac cuando Jackson estaba con Lydia, y podía oler los de Jackson cuando Isaac estaba con Allison.

Por supuesto, él no mencionó nada a su compañero de manada, ni tampoco a su compañero de vida, se quedó callado cual tumba.

Los lazos de la manada le hacían querer correr por todo el bosque junto a Jackson y a Scott. Y Scott era un tema delicado, tanto para su grupo de amigos, como para su propia familia. ¿Por qué?

Porque al paracer, Scott McCall era un alfa verdadero. Derek se había dado cuenta cuando en una luna llena salieron a correr y Scott iba a atacar a Jackson por una estupidez que dijo sobre Allison estando con Isaac. Entonces, Derek le rugió a Scott. Y se suponía que McCall debía obedecer. Él podía no ser un alfa, pero sería el futuro alfa Hale y eso le daba una pequeña parte del poder de su madre. Tanto Laura como él, eran los candidatos a futuros alfas.

Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando tuvo que tomar su cuerpo humano y detener a Scott de esa manera. Fue cuando vio el color rojo brillar intermitentemente en los ojos del moreno.

Un futuro alfa, en especial uno verdadero, era un peligro para cualquier manada, ya que esa persona podría retar al alfa de esa manada y pelear para ver quién era el mejor y quedarse con el clan por el que peleaban.

En su grupo de amigos, Scott se distanciaba cada día más, llevándose consigo a Allison, con la reticencia de ésta, claro. Argent era una chica fuerte que tomaba sus propias decisiones, por lo tanto seguía con ellos y no se dejaba controlar por Scott.

Derek analizaba la situación, sopesando si había alguna opción para lo que pasaba con Scott. Si se convertía en un alfa verdadero, podía ofrecerle una tregua, una unión de manadas. Buscaba opciones, las sopesaba, pero era muy difícil cuando sólo tenia diecisiete años y tenía un compañero al que aún no había reclamado.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que aún con diecisiete años tenía que ver por todo un clan, justo como sus padres. Era una posición que su parte humana no quería fungir, pero su parte lobo estaba lista para hacerlo. Quería dejarlo todo en manos de su hermana. Ella era más lista, más sabia, tenía más experiencia que él.

El cumpleaños de su compañero se acercaba y como Derek le había dicho a Stiles, le daría un regalo porque a él se le antojara, no por una fecha. Así que a un día del cumpleaños del león, Derek le obsequió la primera Amortentia que hizo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Y cómo entraste? —preguntó confundido el castaño cuando Derek entró en la habitación que compartía con otro chico.

—Le pregunté a Scott la contraseña y eso es la primera Amortentia que hice. Ábrela —el Gryffindor obedeció y cuando la abrió, en su mente apareció el olor a cuero, libros viejos y colonia italiana.

—Pergamino, café y chocolate —susurró Derek antes de darle un beso. Atacó su boca con fuerza, arrancándole un ruidito de sorpresa al Gryffindor. El lobo aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de su compañero.

Tomó el rostro de Stiles con ambas manos y lo acercó aún más a él, si es que estar más cerca el uno del otro era posible, ya que ni un pequeño soplo de aire podría pasar entre ellos dos. Mordió con una sonrisa el labio inferior de Stiles al escuchar su acelerado corazón.

Ambos gimieron suavemente al profundizar el beso. Derek bajó lentamente sus manos por el pecho de Stiles y luego las pasó por sus caderas, subiendo un poco la camisa blanca de la escuela, tocando un poco de la blanca y suave piel.

Bajó sus manos aún más, hasta lograr ahuecar su trasero. Apretó suavemente y mordió una vez más el labio de Stiles. Hizo que Stiles retrocediera, los empujó a ambos sobre la cama y cayeron con un pequeño rebote en las sábanas.

Fue dejando suaves besos húmedos por todo la piel, encendiendo al león con éstos. Dio una lamida a la apetecible garganta, justo sobre la manzana de Adán. Alzó su rostro para ver el de Stiles. Tenía las mejillas con un ligero tinte rosa, y tenia los labios entre abiertos, respirando pesadamente.

Desabotonó los jeans del castaño y bajó la bragueta, muy lento. La pesada respiración de Stiles y el sonido de la bragueta fue lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Metió sus manos en los jeans y jugueteó con la orilla de los calzoncillos. Sus dedos no se contuvieron a la hora de tocar la nívea piel de su compañero.

Desabotonó la camisa del castaño y la apartó, dejando la zona superior al descubierto, luego besó el abdomen, delineando con la lengua las líneas de los músculos del chico. Lo escuchó jadear. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su abdomen era su zona erógena. Mordió sensualmente la zona de las costillas y subió a los pezones.

Dejó un pequeño beso sobre uno, para prestarle su entera atención al otro, dándole suaves besos y succiones. Se deleitaba con los jadeos y suspiros de Stiles, sonriendo pícaramente cada vez que uno de sus besos le arrancaba un gemido.

Volvió a la zona del abdomen, bajando con besos por toda esa parte. Stiles se dedicó a disfrutar de la atención que le brindaba Derek, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba completamente vestido. Y él quería desaparecer toda la ropa del cuerpo de Derek.

Se sentó, acercando a Derek hacia él por el cuello de su camisa.

—Llevas mucha ropa —susurró, antes de besarlo. Con torpeza, fue quitando botón por botón, tocando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

Acarició los musculosos hombros, retirando la camisa poco a poco. Se alejó del lobo para poder admirarlo. Se mordió el labio al ver su delicioso cuerpo. Ese cuerpo tan sexy era suyo.

Con el dedo índice, fue tocando los duros músculos. Quería lamer toda esa dorada piel. Subió la cabeza para llegar a los labios del lobo y se besaron con fuerza. Derek introdujo su lengua en la boca de Stiles, paladeando su delicioso sabor y gimiendo.

Stiles enredó los dedos entre los mechones oscuros y sedosos y se dedicaron a comerse la boca, con Derek rodeando la cintura de Stiles con un brazo y atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo.

Stiles maniobró para poder poner a Derek sobre el colchón y sentarse justo sobre su erección. Comenzó a moverse contra la dureza de Derek, jadeando al sentir que no era suficiente. Movió sus caderas y dio saltitos sobre Derek. El lobo gimió y cerró los ojos del placer.

—Joder, Stiles. Déjame quitarte estos hijos de puta —gruñó, refiriéndose a sus jeans. Stiles soltó una risa algo ahogada. Derek invirtió sus posiciones y de un tirón bajó los jeans de su compañero. Se lamió los labios al ver al chico semidesnudo. Sus propios jeans sufrieron el mismo destino.

Observó las pupilas de Stiles dilatarse por el deseo. Se puso de rodillas en el colchón y jaló a Stiles a su cuerpo, encajándose en el hueco entre sus piernas con un gemido de gusto al sentir sus miembros rozarse a través de la tela de sus ropas interiores.

Embistió suavemente. Cerró los ojos y se deleito con el jadeo de placer de su pequeño león. Comenzó a moverse contra Stiles, aumentando paulatinamente la fuerza de sus embestidas. Hizo un ruido con su garganta al sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre. Stiles gimió al sentir lo mismo.

Derek apretó con fuerza las piernas de Stiles para tomar impulso y moverse contra el chico con más rapidez y fuerza. Ambos gimieron de desesperación. Stiles tomó a Derek de la nuca e hizo que se inclinara para besarse. Gimió atontado en la boca del lobo, ansioso por llegar al orgasmo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en sintonía con las de Derek.

Se mordió el labio y gritó cuando sintió su orgasmo pegarle con fuerza. Cerró los ojos tembloroso, bajando lentamente de la nube de placer.

Derek jadeó cuando sintió a Stiles alcanzar el orgasmo. Sólo le faltaba un poco, estaba tocando con la yema de sus dedos su propio orgasmo. Gimió roncamente cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

Ambos jadeaban con fuerza y no se habían movido para nada. Se habían corrido con la ropa interior aún puesta. Joder, sí que eran adolescentes.

—Eso fue muy sexy —dijo Stiles aún agitado. Derek rió y asintió.

—Sí que lo fue.

—Debemos repetirlo —sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa. Derek arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ahora? Puede venir alguien —Stiles se lo pensó un poco más. No le gustaba la idea de que otra persona viera el perfecto trasero de Derek, así que mejor no.

—Uh, tienes razón. Venga, hazte a un lado, tengo que limpiarme porque esto es absolutamente incómodo —Derek se mordió al labio para no decirle que quería que se quedara así, con ese olor a ambos que le ponía mucho, pero se hizo a un lado. Admiró el cuerpo de su compañero y sonrió.

Y Stiles hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de Derek. Era increíble lo marcado que estaba. Su espalda era muy sexy, sus brazos eran sexys, Derek era sexy. Y pensar que él tenia el privilegio de ser el único que podía tener ese cuerpo tan increíble.

—Mmmh, te ves muy sexy —soltó sin pensar. Derek giró para verlo y sacó a relucir una sonrisa satisfecha; a su compañero le gustaba su cuerpo.

—Tú también te ves muy sexy —pronunció el lobo.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson rodó los ojos al oler en el cuerpo de Derek y Stiles al otro.

—Que asco —dijo con disgusto cuando el olor se hizo mas fuerte, ya que esos dos se iban acercando a la mesa cada vez más. Scott frunció el ceño.

—Sí, chicos, que asco. Pónganse colonia la próxima vez —gruñó Scott.


	35. Treinta y cinco

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban casi terminando el curso. Todos estaban ocupados con su exámenes, en especial los de séptimo, que tenían sus Éxtasis a la vuelta de la esquina. Por esto, Derek y Stiles no se veían mucho últimamente y cualquier oportunidad para reunirse era muy valiosa para ellos.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek suspiró al sentir los dedos de Stiles darle un masaje en las sienes. Se sentía muy estresado, y es que era un hombre lobo. No se imaginaba a los humanos que estaban sufriendo su misma situación.

—Duerme un poquito, Der, sólo un poco, por favor —le pidió su compañero. Derek sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Tengo que practicar más. Sabes que no estoy muy bien que digamos en Herbología.

—Derek, cielo, tienes S en todas las putas materias —dijo Stiles. Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Convertirse en auror es muy difícil. Además, todavía tengo que pasar las pruebas en la Oficina de Aurores. Y esas duran tres años.

—Le diré a mi padre que te lo ponga fácil —Derek frunció el ceño —. No te ofendas, sé que puedes hacerlo, es sólo que no me gusta verte tan... Ansioso y estresado. Me preocupas.

Derek le sonrió. Cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles para tomarse una más que merecida siesta.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaban reunidos en la acogedora sala común de Hufflepuf, todos tirados en los sillones completamente cansados. Derek y Stiles estaban en uno, Danny, Lydia y Jackson en otro más grande. Isaac, Allison, Cora, Boyd, Erika y Scott estaban en la alfombra.

Era fin de semana y habían decidido no ir a Hogsmeade. La sala común de Hufflepuf estaba desierta gracias a que todos los Hufflepudñf se habían ido a Hogsmeade. Y al parecer, sólo ellos once se habían quedado en la escuela, ya que se sentía una completa paz y tranquilidad en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo vas con tus Éxtasis, Derek? —preguntó Jackson adormilado.

—Bien, a los aurores les está gustando mi práctica —respondió el lobo de la misma forma. Todo volvió a quedar en calma —. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas?

—No lo sé —respondió Jackson con sinceridad —. Quiero trabajar con mi padre en el Ministerio, pero también quiero seguir jugando Quidditch, así que no sé.

Stiles soltó un quejido.

—Sólo ten en cuenta que lo que escojas es en lo que trabajarás toda tu vida —pronunció el castaño.

—Vale, gracias, Stiles —casi ya no se inmutaban cuando Jackson agradecía a Stiles. El rubio se iba acercando cada vez más al chico, sin dejar de lado a Danny, claro, porque Danny seguiría siendo su mejor amigo siempre, pero también lo era Stiles.

—Quiero jugar Quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra —ante eso, todos salieron de su letargo y miraron sorprendidos a Stiles, pensando que el chico se dedicaría a ser auror como su padre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Stiles rió.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden? Saben que adoro jugar Quidditch y que soy bastante bueno.

—Cielo, sabemos que eres muy bueno, es sólo que pensamos que querías ser auror.

—¿Enserio, Derek? Soy pésimo para Pociones. Y el Quidditch es mi vida. Siento que no hay nada mejor para mí que jugar Quidditch.

—Vale —se pasaron la tarde entera hablando sobre lo que harían al salir de la escuela. Después de todo, su futuro estaba a punto de decidirse en unos cuantos meses.

 

* * *

 

 

Y era gracias a esos cuantos meses, que Jackson decidió hacer un movimiento. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Isaac; entraban a séptimo, luego se irían, y luego... Tendrían que seguir con sus vidas. Y Jackson en verdad quería a Isaac en su vida.

El día que regresó a Hogwarts, sintió la anhelante mirada del rubio sobre él. Creía que al llegar, Isaac le daría la bienvenida, pero al parecer no. Y luego pasó lo de McCall. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Porque cada vez que veía a Isaac reír con Allison, Jackson deseaba ser él el que hiciera reír al Hufflepuf.

Por esa, y muchas otras razones, era que estaba de pie en la sala común de Hufflepuf cuando todos ya se habían ido. El Hufflepuf tenía la bufanda de su casa y jugaba con ella nervioso.

—¿Por qué te quedaste? —murmuró Isaac.

—Porque necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jackson. Isaac comenzó a temblar ante esas palabras, porque significaba que el Slytherin sabía de sus sentimientos, y él no quería hablar de sus sentimientos hacia la serpiente.

—Pues, yo no puedo. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, ¿sabes? Con permiso —pronunció, pasando junto a Jackson, pero éste le detuvo de la muñeca.

—He dicho que quiero hablar contigo, Isaac. Por favor, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte —rogó el rubio, mirándole a los ojos. Entonces, Isaac asintió. El Slytherin suspiró, intentando recoger el valor que no tenía.

Isaac esperó pacientemente por las palabras que Jackson quería soltar.

—El día que me atacó ese lobo... —empezó Jack. Isaac frunció el ceño porque no quería recordar ese día —. Pensé que moriría. Y sentí tu preocupación, Isaac. Ni siquiera Lydia olía tanto a preocupación como tú y Danny.

—Cuando desperté en San Mungo, Talia Hale me ofreció ser parte de su manada. Ella me dijo que podría ser parte de un todo. Yo le dije que sí —Isaac parpadeó, porque esa parte de la historia no lo sabía —. Yo quería ser parte de un todo, siempre quise. Como Stiles con Derek, o como mis padres. Pero cuando acepté, yo no sabía que ya era parte de un todo. Contigo.

Isaac exhaló de golpe. ¿Con él?

—Sí, contigo. Yo aún no sabía que tu eras mi todo, Isaac. Que yo ya era parte de un todo, incluso antes del accidente. Porque me gustas. Y sé que también te gusto.

Isaac se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir. Todo fue tan increíblemente dramático, pero también tan bonito, que no sabía como reaccionar. Boqueó cual pez, porque nadie le había dicho algo como eso en su vida.

—Yo... No sé qué decir —pronunció, siendo terriblemente sincero.

—No tienes que decir nada. Te dije que sólo quería que escucharas y lo hiciste. Gracias por escucharme, Isaac —Jackson se acercó al Hufflepuf y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego dio la vuelta para irse y ocultar su vergüenza.

—Jackson, espera —el rubio se detuvo —. Jamás me había preocupado tanto por alguien, hasta que pasó lo del lobo. Yo... Creo que también eres mi todo —susurró lo último el rubio. Jackson sonrió levemente y asintió. Los dos se quedaron ahí, sin hacer nada. Hasta que escucharon a los chicos gritar: "¡bésalo!"

Y se besaron entre risas, porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que los chicos seguían ahí escondidos.


	36. Treinta y seis

—Felicidades, Der. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —murmuró Stiles mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Derek con ambas manos y le miraba, luego le dio un beso.

Derek había pasado todos sus Éxtasis con Extraordinario, había sido el puntaje más alto de toda su casa, y de séptimo año en general. Los aurores estaban más que satisfechos con las pruebas y resultados de Derek, así que le habían dado su oportunidad para hacer la prueba en la Oficina de Aurores.

—Gracias —el lobo sonrió —. Estoy muy feliz. Me han reducido los tres años de prueba a sólo dos años.

—Eso es increíble. Te dije que lo lograrías —dijo con suficiencia Stilinski. Derek arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú? ¿Enserio? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que hablarías con tu padre para que me pongan fáciles las cosas.

—¿Yo? ¡Jamás! No sé de qué hablas, Hale, porque yo nunca haría trampa —el lobo rodó los ojos con una sonrisita.

Miró al chico frente a él. Era tiempo de decirle que era su compañero. Pero tenia miedo de cómo se lo tomaría Stiles. Y John, sobre todo John Stilinski. Suspiró con pesadez, a lo que Stiles le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo el león con el ceño fruncido. El lobo sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo estoy cansado. He terminado los Éxtasis, pero todavía tengo que hacer las pruebas con tu padre, y eso me pone de los nervios —su compañero se acercó a él y lo abrazó para darle consuelo.

—No te agobies, Derek. Todo irá bien y serás el mejor de los aurores. Después de mi padre, claro.

—Vale. Te amo, gracias.

 

* * *

 

 

—Jaaaack —alargó Stiles la a.

—Stiiiles —respondió Jackson de igual manera.

—Te quieroooo —dijo Stilinski.

—Yo iguaaaaal —los presentes rodaron los ojos ante el dramatismo de sus dos amigos. Se dirigían en tren a la estación de King's Cross. Todos en un sólo vagón. Todos.

Stiles en las piernas de Derek, Allison en las de Scott, Erika en las Boyd, Lydia en las de Cora y Danny, Isaac y Jackson en el suelo del vagón.

Estaban a punto de llegar, eran más o menos las siete y el cielo de Inglaterra ya estaba oscuro. En el ambiente se sentía la tristeza de abandonar a sus amigos de nuevo, por eso el dramatismo de los nuevos amigos.

Stiles se distraía con Jackson para no pensar en el hecho de que vería muy poco a Derek en estas vacaciones. Quiso llorar al recordarlo.

Quería estar con Derek, le dolía no estar con él.

—¿Quieren ir a cenar? Cuando lleguemos a Londres, obviamente —propusó Danny. Todos los amigos inmediatamente respondieron que sí,  al no querer dejar de estar juntos.

 

* * *

 

 

Entraron al restaurante gracias a Jackson y su dinero. Les dieron la mesa más grande del lugar y comenzaron a ordenar. Tres horas después, salían del local con los estómagos llenos. Uno a uno, se comenzaron a despedir con tristeza y pesar.

 

* * *

 

 

No pudo evitar alegrarse cuando vio entrar a Jackson por su puerta. Con Isaac. Tomados de las manos.

Sorprendido, Stiles terminó de bajar las escaleras antes de darle un abrazo a Jackson y a Isaac.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos no me habían dicho que oficialmente ya están juntos? —preguntó Stiles.

—Comenzamos a salir cuando nos dimos el beso frente a ustedes, cotillas —respondió Isaac y luego rodó los ojos.

—Ya, claro. ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Hay una cena en la mansión y vinimos a recogerte —habló Jackson.

—Pero no estoy listo. ¿La cena es formal o informal?

—Informal —Isaac apuntó a su atuendo. Stiles asintió y se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa. Muy simple.

 

* * *

 

 

—Jack, deprisa, ya quiero llegar.

—Joder, Stilinski, cállate. Es como la centésima vez que dices eso.

 

* * *

 

 

—Ya era hora. Tardaron demasiado —Stiles miró enojado a Jackson ante la acusación de Scott.

—Sí, lo sé. Y fue culpa de Jackson.

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí! Tú... ¡Derek! —gritó con emoción el chico al ver a su novio aparecer por la puerta de la mansión. Los novios se abrazaron y Derek besó la frente de Stiles. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, después de cuatro días de sólo comunicarse mediante patronus y cartas.

Todos entraron a la mansión Hale y fueron recibidos en la sala por Talia. Comenzaron a saludarse y fueron a la mesa para tomar la cena. Tres horas después, los chicos estaban sobándose la barriga de lo satisfechos que estaban.

Laura Hale miraba la interacción de su hermanito y su compañero. Había una especie de barrera muy delgada entre ellos, a pesar de que parecían complementarse a la perfección. Entonces decidió hablar con Cora.

—Derek no le ha dicho a Stiles que son compañeros —Laura gruñó al escuchar eso —. Sí, Derek es un idiota.

—Si no marca a su compañero ahora el lazo desaparecerá —pronunció la ex-Ravenclaw.

—El lazo no va a desaparecer, Laura.

—Lo hará si lo ignoran por tanto tiempo. No entiendo por qué Derek no ha marcado a Stiles.

—Tiene sus razones, Lau.

—Bien —Laura y Cora salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, donde se encontraban todos.

Con un plan maquinándose en su cabeza, Laura creó un caos entre Derek y Stiles con las siguientes palabras:

—¿Y qué se siente ser el compañero de alguien tan aburrido como Derek, Stiles?

Derek se tensó y Stiles frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Compañero? ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada, Stiles. Ven —Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y se dirigieron a la habitación del lobo. Derek cerró la puerta apoyándose ligeramente en ella y dando un suspiro.

—Derek, por favor, quiero que me digas qué es eso de los compañeros.

Derek quiso llorar, porque aún no estaba listo para decirle a Stiles lo de los compañeros. Pero su lazo de compañeros llevaba más de cinco años siendo ignorado.

—Stiles...

—¿Qué pasa? Derek, sea lo que sea, estaré bien —el Gryffindor acunó el rostro del ex-Slytherin. Derek miró a Stiles. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Era tiempo de que Stiles supiera. Era su compañero, lo entendería.

—Somos compañeros, compañeros de vida. Los lobos nacidos sólo llegamos a enamorarnos una vez en la vida. Cuando encontramos a nuestro compañero, se crea un lazo especial. Eres el amor de mi vida, Stiles, y también mi compañero. No hay ninguna manera de describir lo que siento por ti —Stiles se quedó de piedra, porque no esperaba algo así —. No puedes sentir nuestro lazo porque eres humano y porque aún no te he marcado.

—¿Marcarme? ¿Qué...?

—Los compañeros de vida son precisamente eso, para toda la vida. Y ni siquiera la muerte los puede separar. Cuando uno muere, el otro también. El lazo es tan fuerte y tan puro, que ninguno soportaría la pérdida del otro. Pero para eso tengo que marcarte —el lobo acercó su dedo índice a la unión de sus hombros con el cuello, acarició esa zona con reverencia —. Justo aquí.

Stiles jadeó al sentir la caricia de Derek.

—¿Eso era todo? Derek, yo ya sabía todo eso. Sólo que nunca pensé que nosotros fuésemos compañeros.

El lobo parpadeó perplejo.

—¿De verdad? Y co-cómo lo sabes

—Porque soy amigo de un hombre lobo. Bueno, no de uno, sino de varios, o más bien de una manada entera. Ya sabes, Jackson, Lydia, Scott...

—Stiles, detente —pronunció entre risas el ex-Slytherin. El Gryffindor se detuvo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora... Dormiremos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que tendríamos sexo.

—Stiles, cielo, es nuestra primera vez. No quiero hacerlo sólo por que sí —el lobo besó la frente del castaño con ternura. Stilinski rodó los ojos.

—Aguafiestas.

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Derek fue el primero en levantarse. Verificó que fueran las seis de la mañana, y se dirigió al Londres muggle.

Al llegar hizo una reservación en un hotel muy bonito. Y con timidez, entró a una sex shop. Joder, todo sea por Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡¿Alguien podría decirme en dónde demonios está mi novio?! —gritó Stilinski desde el sofá.

—¿Cómo se supone que te lo diremos si nosotros tampoco sabemos? Idiota —Jackson le dio golpe en la nuca. Derek entró a su casa un poco tenso, nervioso y asustado. Después de todo, su primera vez con Stiles, y primera vez en general, sería hoy.

—¡Derek! ¡¿En dónde estuviste, por Morgana?!

—Yo, fui a Londres. Tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

—Uhm, claro —dijo Jackson.

—Stiles, tengo que hablar contigo —el recién mencionado se puso de pie y siguió al lobo hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eh, bueno, tenemos una reservación en un hotel muggle en Londres, para, bueno... Ya sabes —Derek se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Stiles nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales. Derek negó.

—No. Es por eso que desaparecí todo la mañana. Tengo todo listo. Es sólo que... Estoy nervioso.

—Yo también. Quiero decir, es la primera vez y... —el chico se encogió de hombros, a lo que Derek asintió.

—Sí. De acuerdo, iré a... Uhm, hablar con mi madre.

—Y yo con mi padre. Te veo en la noche —Stiles sonrió tímidamente.

* * *

 

Derek tocó la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Stiles a las siete en punto. El chico le abrió la puerta y Derek se quedó sin habla al ver el atuendo de Stiles. Estaba muy guapo con esos jeans ajustados enmarcando su trasero y la camisa azul marino.

 

* * *

 

 

Llegaron al Londres muggle a tiempo para cenar en un lujoso restaurante. La comida estuvo deliciosa, y era muy sofisticado. Después de todo, era un restaurante francés.

Se dirigieron al Four Seasons, y al entrar a su habitación, el ambiente se convirtió en uno un poco más tenso.

El hecho de que sean novios, y que hayan compartido un momento íntimo, no reducía el nerviosismo de ambos, porque esa vez no se podía comparar con ahora.

Y se quedaron así, estáticos, con miedo a hacer algo mal, con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Pero felices de estar en la misma habitación. Gracias a ese pensamiento de felicidad fue que Derek decidió dar el primer paso.

Se acercó a su novio lentamente, quedando a centímetros de sus labios, respirando el aire del otro, pero sin tocarse. Cuando decidieron romper la distancia entre sus labios, fue con un suspiro de placer.

Sus labios se rozaban tan lentamente, pero tan deliciosamente, que tuvieron que sujetarse el uno al otro. Stiles colocó sus manos en el firme pecho del lobo, y éste, en la cintura del humano.

Derek decidió que el sabor de Stiles era lo mejor del mundo. No se comparaba ni con el vino más delicioso del planeta, ni con el platillo más exquisito y sofisticado. La suavidad de sus labios era única, era perfecta.

Se pegó aún más al cuerpo del castaño, y cuando esto no fue suficiente, les quitó la chaqueta a ambos. De esta manera, podía sentir un poco más la cercanía de sus pieles.

Y cuando el beso tampoco fue suficiente, con cuidado y con torpeza, todo sea dicho, des abotonó la camisa y comenzó a bajar los besos por el cuello, por el lóbulo de las orejas, por sus pálidos hombros, luego al pecho. Ahí, se dedicó a besar y lamer los rosados pezones del chico, arrancándole dulces gemidos que sólo lograban encenderlo y que la sangre comenzara a bullir en sus venas.

Sabiendo que la zona de su abdomen era una especialmente sensible, decidió ponerle especial empeño a esa parte. Succionó levemente los músculos, dejando la sombra rosa en la blanca piel. Mordió con suavidad, y lamió, sonriendo con satisfacción al escuchar los jadeos que soltaba el chico.

Se dirigió a las costillas, donde repartió caricias con sus labios, sintiendo la suave carne bajo ellos.   
Caminó hacia la cama con sus manos entrelazadas, luego recostó a Stiles en la cama, y volvió a su tarea de degustar la deliciosa piel del castaño.

Con la yema de sus dedos, comenzó a recorrer la cinturilla de los jeans, mientras besaba el pálido abdomen. Cuando Stiles soltó un jadeo de frustración, rió por lo bajo, y des abotonó los jeans, bajó la bragueta y acarició el miembro sobre la tela del bóxer, mordiéndose el labio mientras escuchaba el gemido de fondo de Stiles.

De un tirón, se deshizo de los jeans, dejando al chico semi desnudo. Acarició las piernas, subió sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos de Stiles. Dejó húmedos besos, acercándose peligrosamente a la erección del Gryffindor, quien soltó un jadeo de desconformidad al notar que ignoraba esa parte de su anatomía.

Cuando decidió que había torturado lo suficiente al león, lamió el miembro de su novio, mojando el bóxer, y logrando que Stiles soltara un grito. Repitió la acción, hasta que casi se corre al levantar la vista y ver la expresión de placer puro impresa en el rostro del humano.

—¿Te ha gustado, eso, cierto? —dijo con voz ronca y áspera. El chico gimió inconscientemente. Derek le quitó el bóxer, y para placer de Stiles, comenzó a masturbarle. Stiles gimió de lo lindo, con la respiración a punto de extinguirse y sus pulmones a punto de colapsar.

Tuvo que apretar las sábanas entre sus dedos ante el delicioso placer que Derek le otorgaba.

El plan de Derek siempre fue relajar a su novio para poder prepararlo sin tanta incomodidad, y qué mejor manera que darle un orgasmo. Stiles gimió, intentando no desmayarse del placer.

Cuando recobró el sentido después del orgasmo, se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba completamente vestido y que el pantalón no podía ocultar la mucho más que firme erección. Ronroneó ante la vista de Derek mirándole con ojos hambrientos y llenos de deseo.

Agarró impulso con sus brazos para sentarse en la cama. Sus nervios volvieron a hacer acto de presencia cuando le quitó la camisa a Derek y vio su piel besada por el sol en todo su esplendor. Miró a Derek a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de amor infinito hacia él, entonces todo se volvió tan natural, que era hasta increíble.

Posó las manos en su pecho y las arrastró con suavidad hasta la nuca del lobo, nunca abandonando el contacto de ambas miradas. Luego, empujó a Derek hacia sus labios.

Con deseo renovado, presionó los duros músculos del abdomen, también acariciando las costillas de la misma forma que Derek hizo con él.

Stiles logró invertir sus posiciones y, mordiéndose el labio, le quitó los jeans al ex-Slytherin. Los oblicuos se marcaban tan deliciosamente bien, que Stiles tuvo que lamerlos y morderlos con sensualidad. La tentación le ganó.

Derek jadeó cuando sintió al león bajarle el bóxer. También lo hizo cuando sintió la cálida humedad de su lengua tocar sus caderas, acercándose a una parte de su cuerpo que exigía mucha atención.

Incapaz de detener sus acciones, llevó sus manos al cabello de Stiles, donde enredó sus dedos en los suaves mechones. Gimió roncamente cuando sintió la lengua de Stiles en su miembro, explorando con timidez.

Se sentía tan bien, tan increíble, tan extraordinario, que no pude contener el gemido. Casi lloriqueó cuando sintió los labios rodear la cabeza de su pene, y entrar en la cálida boca del humano.

Agarró con más fuerza el cabello del humano, pero sin llegar a dañarle, sólo haciéndole saber que estaba disfrutando de la atención recibida.

Esto no figuraba en sus planes para nada, había sido en verdad una sorpresa, así que cuando sintió el primer latigazo de placer, hizo hasta lo imposible por separar a Stiles y a su magnífica boca de su miembro.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? —preguntó el chico desconcertado. Derek sólo pudo atinar a negar rápidamente.

—No, no es eso. Fue maravilloso, lo más increíble que pude sentir, pero no quiero acabar así —Derek besó con suavidad los labios de Stiles, intentando demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba y apreciaba lo que había hecho.

Siguiendo su instinto, Derek puso de espaldas a Stiles, tomó sus piernas y las separó con delicadeza, luego las llevó a su cintura. Ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros entraron en contacto.

Recordando que tenía el lubricante muggle en la mesilla, extendió la mano para sacarlo del cajón. El bote se abrió con un click.

—Derek... —pronunció Stiles con la voz temblorosa por el miedo al ver cómo Derek embadurnada sus dedos con el lubricante. Al lobo se le partió el corazón al ver así a su compañero.

Unió sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, y los volvió a abrir para acariciar la mejilla del humano con la mano limpia.

—Todo estará bien —susurró —. No tenemos que hacerlo si tú no quieres, está bien. Te amo.

—No, no. Quiero hacerlo... Es sólo que... Estoy nervioso y un poco asustado. Pero quiero hacerlo —murmuró mirando a los ojos al lobo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? No tienes que hacerlo, cielo. Está bien si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo. De verdad —dijo convencido. Derek asintió. Lamentando con toda su alma lo que estaba a punto de hacer, prosiguió.

Sabía que entre los nervios y el miedo, su libido había desaparecido, así que comenzó a besar los labios de Stiles con un poco de fuerza. Acarició su abdomen con suavidad, explotando ese punto de placer ahora que era necesario.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, acercó su pulgar a la entrada del chico, nunca penetrando, sólo rodeando, tentando.

—¿Sabes que te ves absolutamente deseable ahora mismo? —Stiles gimió ante eso, sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros de Derek —. Merlín, Stiles, te ves tan malditamente bien gimiendo para mí.

Al chico no le quedó de otra más que volver a gemir. No sabia de dónde había salido esa faceta de Derek, pero le encantaba.

Derek sustituyó el pulgar por el dedo corazón, y lo metió muy lentamente. Stiles se quejó un poco, enterrando levemente las uñas en los brazos de Derek. Cuando se acostumbró, disminuyó el agarre a uno menos fuerte. El ex-Slytherin sacó su dedo, para volver a embestir, Stiles soltó un ruidito ante la extraña pero placentera sensación. Elevó las caderas, intentando conseguir más.

—¿Te gusta, no es así?

—Joder, Derek —gimió Stiles un poco perdido. El lobo continuó embistiendo, buscando la próstata del chico.

—Derek... —jadeó cuando sintió que Derek tocaba un punto muy sensible que le envió una descarga de placer puro. Derek rió roncamente y succionó en la zona en la que quería dejar su marca.

El segundo dedo se deslizo con tanta facilidad, que ambos gimieron. El tercero costó un poco de trabajo.

—Derek... Oh, Morgana. Sí... —Stiles elevó las caderas, rogando por más. Derek gimió al hundir un cuarto dedo en Stiles, imaginando lo increíble que se sentiría hundirse a sí mismo —. Hazlo ahora, Derek, por favor... —lloriqueó Stilinski.

Derek casi corre ante el desespero de su compañero por tenerle dentro.

Entró lentamente en él, gruñendo al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Stiles rodear su miembro y aprisionarlo deliciosamente. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se detuvo, pensando en la comodidad y seguridad de su compañero.

Stiles sólo pudo atinar a gemir de lo lindo, porque no dolía. Había sido preparado tan a consciencia, que no sentía dolor. Lo único que sentía, era la urgencia porque Derek se moviera. Así que rasguñó la espalda del lobo, intentando transmitirle con eso, y con gemidos, las ganas que tenia de que siguiera moviéndose.

Y lo hizo, se movió tan exquisitamente. Sus caderas se movieron al compás de las de Derek, llorando por más. El lobo sujetó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, penetrando con tanto fuerza, que la cama chirrió.

El león cerró los ojos con un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su apetecible cuello. Derek no pudo evitar mirarlo y dirigir su mirada a la unión entre sus hombros y el cuello. Sus embestidas se detuvieron abruptamente, causando ruidos de inconformidad en ambos.

Salió completamente de él y entró de una única embestida. Stiles soltó un jadeo animal y Derek un gruñido que no era para nada humano. Continuó con su vaivén, sus caderas se movían tan rápido y tan fuerte, que ahora sólo se escuchaban jadeos agudos y gemidos entrecortados por la errática respiración de ambos.

Se corrieron juntos, y en el calor del momento, Derek dejó crecer sus dientes y los hundió en la pálida piel del humano.

La unión de compañeros se consolidó, y los catapultó a ambos a un segundo orgasmo tan intenso, que Derek se desplomó sobre Stiles. El león se hundió en la inconsciencia unos pocos segundos, para reaccionar al sentir la respiración agitada de Derek en su oreja.

Treinta minutos después, sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron. Derek seguía con medio cuerpo sobre Stiles y la cara hundida en el hueco de su cuello.

—Lo lamento —pronunció con vergüenza el lobo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Stiles confundido.

—Te marqué. Y ni siquiera te pregunté si querías... Pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo —susurró apenado.

—Derek, cielo... —Stiles quiso llorar, porque a pesar de lo que habían hecho y por lo que habían pasado, Derek aún no se daba cuenta de que lo que quería era pasar el resto de su vida con él —. Cariño, no tienes que disculparte.

El lobo levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañero.

—Después de todos estos años, y de lo que hemos pasado, la única cosa que siempre tuve claro fue que quería estar contigo siempre.

—Yo... Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para pensarlo. Atarse de por vida a un hombre lobo asusta a muchas personas.

—Porque esas personas seguramente no tenían a un Derek Hale —sonrió Stiles. Derek besó a su compañero con tanta intensidad, que a ambos se les escapó un pequeño gemido. Estaba unido al ser humano más increíble del mundo.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió el castaño.


	37. Treinta y siete

Stiles se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de Derek y suspiró con satisfacción. Derek sonrió satisfecho, cerró los ojos y comenzó a trazar arabescos en la piel de su compañero. Se sentía tan tranquilo, tan en paz consigo mismo.

—¿Derek?

—Mmmh

—Creo que debemos decirle a mi padre —el lobo abrió los ojos cómicamente. Prácticamente comenzó a sudar del miedo

—Yo... Creo que sí debemos decirle —pronunció. Ahora ya no sentía paz, sino miedo. Miedo a la reacción que podría tener su suegro.

 

* * *

 

 

Tragó con fuerza mientras seguía a su compañero a través del mar de personas que era el Ministerio. Caminaron hacia la Oficina de Aurores en busca de John Stilinski. Volvió a tragar al estar frente a su suegro.

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó con preocupación John —. ¿Todo bien con tu familia, Derek?

—Sí, señor. Yo... He venido porque necesito hablar con usted. Es algo muy importante —pronunció como pudo. John Stilinski frunció el ceño antes de asentir y hacerlos pasar a su oficina, donde les indicó que se sentaran.

—Papá, lo que estás a punto de escuchar no es algo común entre los magos... Por favor, no te enfades.

—Stiles, Derek, ¿qué sucede? Me están preocupando —dijo Stilinski con voz seria. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio —. Chicos, qué sucede —exigió con voz autoritaria.

—Señor Stilinski... Sabe que soy un hombre lobo nacido... —empezó Derek. Stilinski asintió.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Bueno, señor... Hay algo que define a los lobos nacidos de los que son mordidos, y es que los nacidos tienen un... Compañero —el Jefe de Aurores asintió —. Los compañeros son como... Almas gemelas, inseparables, incondicionales. Si a nuestros compañeros no se les... Marca, el lazo que los une puede desaparecer.

Stilinski frunció el ceño ante toda la historia contada por Derek.

—¿Eso es lo que querían decirme? ¿Para eso me interrumpieron en el trabajo? —Derek tragó, y Stiles, al verlo tan asustado, entrelazó sus manos en señal de apoyo. A John Stilinski no le pasó desapercibido este acto.

—No, señor. Yo... —Derek suspiró temblorosamente —. Stiles es mi compañero de vida.

John Stilinski no pudo reaccionar al principio. Luego, su expresión pasó a una de sorpresa, luego a una de furia total. Sacó su varita y tomó a Derek de la camisa, estampándole contra la pared.

—¿Cómo que mi hijo es tu compañero? ¿Marcaste a mi hijo en contra de su voluntad? ¡Maldito seas, Derek! —gritó el Jefe Stilinski.

—¡Papá!

—¡Silencio, Stiles! —gritó de nuevo. Miró a Derek con los ojos entre cerrados —. Te di mi confianza, Derek. Te dejé salir con mi hijo... ¡Y ahora lo has atado a ti de esta forma! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que será para él estar con un hombre lobo? ¡Responde! —le gritó a Derek al ver que sólo mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—Lo sé, créame. Sé que será muy difícil, pero usted no entiende nuestra conexión. Es más fuerte que el amor mismo. No se puede explicar con palabras.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Son unos adolescentes! Ni siquiera ha empezado su último año, y te aprovechaste de él —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Él no se aprovechó de mí, papá. Yo...

—Te dije que te quedaras callado, Stiles. Esto es entre Derek y yo. ¿Ves cómo lo has manipulado? ¡Es sólo un adolescente!

—¡Al igual que yo! ¿Por qué cree que lo he hecho hasta ahora? ¿Por qué cree que he venido a decirle? Porque me convertiré en auror y no sé si sobreviva para estar con él. He esperado cinco años para siquiera comenzar a hablarle —y eso, sorprendió no sólo al Stilinski mayor, sino que también a Stiles, porque eso él no lo sabía.

—Cuando supe que era mi compañero yo sólo tenia doce años, y Stiles once. Mi madre me prohibió acercarme a él hasta que él tuviera quince. E incluso cuando los cumplió, ni siquiera le hablé. Eramos sólo unos niños, y yo lo sabía. Presencie cómo cada navidad se iba a casa, cómo cada San Valentín recibía alagos y regalos de otras personas —Derek a este punto estaba a nada de llorar.

—Fueron los cinco años más duros de mi vida. Incluso Peter intentaba animarme. Esa cantidad de frustración y dolor no la debe pasar ningún chico. Él no sabía que era mi compañero hasta que se lo dije ayer.

Eso, John Stilinski tampoco se lo esperaba. Soltó a Derek lentamente, procesando todo lo que había dicho. Entonces, se giró para ver a su hijo.

—¿Tú no lo sabías? —Stiles movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me lo dijo ayer. Y ni siquiera fue él. Lo obligaron a decirme.

—Fue Laura. Ella le dijo a Stiles. Yo tenia planeado decírselo cuando acabara la escuela —Derek miró hacia otro lado que no fueran los Stilinski. Stiles corrió, y se tiró a los brazos de Derek.

John Stilinski se sintió como un intruso al presenciar tal acto. Era un simple abrazo, pero parecía tan íntimo. Ambos lloraban silenciosamente, se sujetaban con fuerza, como si tuviesen miedo de que al soltarse, se perdieran, para nunca volver a encontrarse.

—Derek, no lo sabía. No sabía que tuviste que esperar cinco años. Lo siento, Der —murmuró Stiles. Derek escondió aún más el rostro en el hombro de Stiles.

—Tenía miedo. Eras sólo un niño, y podías rechazarme por ser un hombre lobo —al Jefe Stilinski se le partió el corazón al darse cuenta de ese detalle. Para Derek, ser un hombre lobo y tener un compañero que tal vez lo rechazaría por su condicion, debió ser muy duro. Y eso le entristeció, porque a pesar de los años, los magos seguían negándose a tratar a los hombres lobo como a iguales.

Entonces, comprendió a Derek.

—Derek... Lo lamento. Debí escucharte y no reaccionar tan violentamente —los adolescentes deshicieron su abrazo al escuchar a John hablar. Derek asintió —. No, hijo, en verdad lo digo. Lo lamento.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Sólo quiere proteger a Stiles —con cada palabra del lobo, John Stilinski se sentía como una basura por tratarle al principio como un maldito.

—Lo siento, hijo —John le ofreció la mano al ex-Slytherin, quien la estrechó.

John, sin palabras, le cedió a Derek una parte de su corazón y su confianza. Como a otro hijo.


	38. Treinta y ocho

—Derek

—¿Sí?

—Iré a hablar con Laura sobre lo de ayer —el lobo asintió y observó salir a su compañero. Suspiró una vez más y, aprovechando el buen humor de su suegro, decidió arriesgarse a hacer la pregunta.

—Señor Stilinski —el hombre miró atentamente al muchacho frente a él. Porque por más mayor de edad que sea, seguía siendo un muchacho para él —. Me gustaría que me diera su permiso para proponerle matrimonio a Stiles —a John se le desencajó la mandíbula y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Muchacho, no me presiones. Todavía estoy procesando lo que acabas de decirme. Pero igual no me queda de otra, así que sí. Puedes casarte con Stiles.

—¡Gracias, señor! —pronunció emocionado Derek y con una sonrisa del tamaño de Júpiter, abrazó a su suegro. John le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa en los labios. Sí ambos eran felices, John también.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson se dejó caer en la cama de Isaac mientras esperaba al rubio salir del baño. Hundió la nariz en la almohada del Hufflepuf y respiró su olor. Se sintió como un invasor a la privacidad, pero se encogió de hombros. No le importaba, en realidad.

Cuando Isaac salió del baño sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sonrió con picardía. Se puso de pie y se acercó al de rizos, para después acercarlo a él y darle un beso. Se mordió el labio cuando se separaron.

Le tiró sobre la cama e hizo que la toalla desapareciera, dejando el cuerpo del Hufflepuf completamente desnudo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Entonces le vas a pedir que se case contigo —Laura lo miró y Derek asintió. Derek ya estaba en la mansión, se había despedido de Stiles en la puerta de su casa y se había ido con una sonrisa.

—En un mes regresa al colegio. Y quiere ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

—He escuchado que es muy bueno.

—Lo es. Si los de Inglaterra no lo aceptan, son unos idiotas.

—Ya —Laura guardó silencio unos momentos, pensando cómo hablar con su hermano, porque seguía siendo una Hale y a los Hale les costaba expresarse con palabras —. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Quiero decir, estás proponiéndole matrimonio a tu compañero y apenas tienes dieciocho.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Eres mi hermano menor, Derek. Y ya estás haciendo tu vida, y lo más probable es que te conviertas en el alfa —Derek le miró sorprendido —. Yo ni siquiera consideré tocar el puesto, sé que es tuyo.

—Pero yo no quiero ser alfa.

—Tú no, pero sé que tu lobo sí. Lo sé porque lo siento. Te obedecería sin dudarlo, hermano —Derek abrazó a Laura, porque a pesar de ser el menor, ahora él tendría que protegerla, y no al revés.

—Y contestando a tu pregunta, Lau, sí, estoy seguro. No imaginó mi vida sin Stiles —Laura sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

—Stiles... —Derek acunó el rostro del chico entre sus manos —. Te amo. Te amo, y quiero que me escribas todos los días. Y también usa a Zeus para mandar las cartas —Stiles rió levemente y unió sus frentes.

—Lo haré. Te amo, Derek. Te veo en las vacaciones de navidad —Stiles despegó sus frentes y besó a Derek. Era su último beso hasta que se volvieran a ver en las vacaciones de navidad. Se separó de los labios de su novio con mucho esfuerzo, y antes de entrar al tren, le miró una vez más.

Sus jeans se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas, su playera le venía un poco holgada bajo la chaqueta de cuero. El cabello lo tenía un poco revuelto, y cuando llegó a sus ojos, su corazón se saltó un latido. Los preciosos ojos verdes brillaban, y Derek estaba muy guapo.

Entró al tren, porque sino se quedaría observando a Derek y no podría regresar al colegio. Apenas habían pasado diez segundos, cuando comenzó a extrañar a Derek y el estar entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a la ventana del tren cuando éste se puso en marcha, y miró a Derek por última vez. El lobo le dio una sonrisa. Stiles sintió una palmada en el hombro. Era Jackson, apoyándole.

Su único consuelo era que vería al lobo en las vacaciones de navidad.


	39. Treinta y nueve

—Laura —Derek miró a su hermana y su hermana a él. El muchacho tenía el cabello bastante desordenado, gracias a que pasaba las manos por él en señal de nerviosismo —. No sé dónde comprar los anillos.

Laura le miró sorprendida.

—¿Aún no los tienes? ¡Stiles viene en dos semanas, Derek! ¡Y todavía tienes que hablar con Deaton para que te de la Snitch!

—Lo de la snitch ya está, los anillos son lo que necesito.

—¡¿Lo más importante?! ¡Derek!

—Lo siento, es sólo que no encuentro uno que me guste y que pueda gustarle a Stiles.

—Pues recorreremos toda Gran Bretaña si es necesario, venga, vamos —Laura tomó a Derek de la mano.

 

* * *

 

 

Y tal como Laura había dicho, recorrieron toda Gran Bretaña hasta dar con un anciano que hacía anillos preciosos en un pueblito.

Muy pocos quisieron hacer el anillo de Derek por ser un hombre lobo, excepto ese anciano, quien era también uno.

—Lo entiendo, muchacho. Es difícil ser un hombre lobo en el mundo mágico —Laura y Derek asintieron —. Dime qué quieres.

—Quiero unos anillos de plata con un trisquel de esmeralda. A la mitad. Quiero decir que al unir los anillos, que se forme el trisquel completo —el hombre asintió.

—¿Tu compañera, muchacho?

—Compañero —corrigió Derek. El anciano asintió y apuntó hacia otro hombre mayor que leía un libro.

—Él es mi compañero —Derek sonrió, porque el otro hombre era humano —. Tus anillos estarán listos en una semana.

Derek y Laura salieron del lugar, y se dirigieron a la mansión Hale a esperar la llegada de Stiles del colegio.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles se tiró sobre Derek. El lobo lo apretó contra su cuerpo con mucha fuerza. Hundió la nariz en su cabello y respiró el olor 100% Stiles.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo cuando se separaron por fin. Colocó las manos en la cintura del Gryffindor, no queriendo romper por completo el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Yo también. Mucho, mucho —Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla y colocó la mano en su pecho, peligrosamente cerca del bolsillo que contenía la snitch con el anillo.

—¿Quieres ir al jardín?

—Sí —Stiles entrelazó sus dedos y él los guió al jardín, luego se echaron sobre el césped cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Derek acarició el dorso de la mano de su novio, recordando todos los pasos para pedirle matrimonio.

Podía oír y sentir a su familia entera viendo desde la casa hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Qué tienes? Estás muy pensativo. No es que no lo estés normalmente, pero hoy como que lo estás más, y eso me preocupa, a decir verdad, porque tienes esa cara como de raro, y es un poco extraño y... —Derek rió y le besó. Le encantaba cuando no podía parar de hablar y él tenía que interrumpirle a base de besos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando atrapaste tu primera snitch? —Stiles asintió.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, casi pierdo la mano por esa bludger —Derek le miró a los ojos, tan intensamente que puso un poco nervioso a Stiles —. Derek...

Derek sacó la snitch del bolsillo y se la tendió a Stiles. El chico le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que la tienes? Se supone que estaba en el colegio.

—Se la pedí al director —aclaró Derek. Stiles la tomó entre sus dedos y, con sorpresa, vio como ésta se abría, mostrando un anillo de plata con esmeraldas.

—¿Qué es... —Derek se incorporó y ayudó a Stiles a hacer lo mismo. El anillo quedó en su palma. En la misma palma donde él tenía su anillo propio.

—He esperado más de cinco años por ti, Stiles. Fue como una tortura. No quiero vivir si no estoy a tu lado. Eres mi compañero, te amo con cada parte de mi alma, con cada molécula de mi cuerpo. Quiero despertar cada mañana contigo, y verte con el cabello revuelto, porque aunque no lo creas, así te ves muy guapo... Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Stiles sólo pudo atinar a soltar un sonido estrangulado, luego se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Oh, Merlín. No fue un muy buen discurso, porque sé que te lo acabas de inventar, pero... ¡Sí! —Derek sonrió y le puso el anillo, bastante sorprendido de que el castaño le conociera tanto que se daba cuenta de detalles como esos. Stiles abrazó a su ahora prometido con fuerza, no queriendo dejarle ir.

Los Hale estallaron en aplausos, y Jackson silbó. Todos estaban realmente felices, porque... Bueno, el pobre Derek había sufrido bastantes años; y también Stiles. El único que no se veía muy feliz era Scott McCall.

 

* * *

 

 

Pronto, bastante en realidad, el alfa verdadero le hizo saber su molestia.

Apenas Derek le dejó solo un minuto, Scott aprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo.

—Stiles...

Scott sostuvo al Gryffindor de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué su...? —el moreno hizo una pausa —. Derek y tú se han comprometido... —el humano arqueó una ceja ante esto y movió la mano, señalando que siguiera explicándose.

—Ajá... ¿Y? ¿No estás feliz por mí? —el moreno le miró con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Tienes diecisiete! ¡Derek dieciocho y acaba de terminar el colegio y ya están haciendo planes para casarse! Él no ha terminado sus pruebas para ser auror. Y puedo mencionar más cosas por las que esta no es una buena idea.

Stiles miró algo herido a su supuesto amigo.

—¿Por qué no estás feliz por mi, Scott? Por fin estaré con Derek... —Scott se llevó ambas manos al cabello.

—Stiles, que tú y Derek sean novios es una cosa, y eso está bien, pero que se comprometan... —Scott hizo una pausa, como para que procesara el hecho que acababa de mencionar —. Comprometerse es un paso muy grande y apenas entraste al último año de colegio —el alfa le dio una mirada condescendiente. Stiles se soltó de su agarre, ante la perpleja mirada del otro.

—No puedes decir que esto está mal. Eres mi amigo, tienes que apoyarme. Pensé que estarías feliz por mí. Amo a Derek, así como tú a Allison.

—Yo no le estoy pidiendo a Allie que se case conmigo —respondió el alfa con un tono bastante frío; uno que jamás había usado con Stiles.

El humano dio un paso hacia atrás, triste y decepcionado de su amigo. Scott se fue distanciando cada día más desde que se convirtió en un alfa, y a Stiles eso le dolía.

Jackson apretó la mandíbula al escuchar a Scott, porque él si había sentido la molestia del alfa al ver a su amigo comprometerse. Y por eso no le quitó el oído de encima al moreno.

—Scott... ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Se supone que somos hermanos.

—No me gusta que estés desperdiciando tu talento por alguien como Derek —y ahí fue cuando Jackson explotó. Primero decepcionaba a Stiles y luego insultaba a Derek. Eso es algo que Jackson Whittemore no permitiría. Pero al parecer, reaccionó muy lento, ya que pudo ver como el puño de Stiles impactaba contra la cara de Scott.

—No te permito que te expreses así de Derek. Él y los Hale te aceptaron en su manada, lo menos que puedes darles es respeto —Stiles alzó la barbilla —. No te quiero ver de nuevo aquí, Scott. Quiero mucho a Allie pero ella tampoco te va a permitir lavarle el cerebro. Vete —entonces McCall se fue furioso, con la mano en su mejilla.

Fue cuando Jackson decidió que era momento de salir de su escondite. Apenas Stiles lo vio, lloró sobre su hombro. Jackson se congeló, porque él no era bueno consolando personas.

—Él es mi hermano, Jackson, y no se alegró por mi. ¿Qué clase de amigo era que no se alegró por mi compromiso?

Jackson sólo pudo atinar a acariciarle la espalda en señal de apoyo y dejar que Stiles llorara en su hombro la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está en Wattpad, pero decidí publicarlo aquí en AO3. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.


End file.
